


New Hope New Love

by Lovelife0524



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelife0524/pseuds/Lovelife0524
Summary: Marinette is starting give up on trying to prove to everybody that Lila was lying. until Felix came and he never thought he could find love and he found Marinette and he started to woo her and Adrien gets jealous and now it's a fight between Felix and Adrien for Marinette's love. who will Marinette choose her old Crush who was never there for her when she was getting bullied. or her new friend that would move mountains for her because he loves her.just a warning I'm a big fan of adrienette but I wanted to see what Felinette would look like but I don't really know if I'm going to continue it I'm just going to see what I can write in it to make it interesting oh yeah just so you know there will be no stunts in this my there will be young adult content in future chapters that is if I choose to continue it.And another warning this story will be mature at the very end so please if you know you're not allowed to read anything like this don't read it because this is not for your age.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Time for a change

**Author note: I will warn you right now this story is not mine but based on my summary it goes with how I wanted to write my story and I will tell you when I start writing my chapters but I wanted to continue this one shout out to the author FanFiction_Artist_Prototype because this story deserves a lot of credit especially how well-planned it is and I hope you guys like it but I will be changing some things in it because it won't be word for word.**

Chapter 1

_Félix would have rather not come to Dupont, but his mother was firm in her standing on the issue, and nothing he'd done or offered to do seemed to be capable of changing her mind._

_It was aggravating, to say the least, and upon learning his dearest cousin would be in the same school as him (worse still the same damn class) it had taken all of his self-control to not simply attempt to claim emancipation right then and there._

_Why would he want to go and be anywhere near Adrien of all people? There was a constant rivalry between the two of them and in comparison to his spineless, oblivious, fool of a cousin Felix was the worst arsehole to ever walk the streets of London._

_Felix had a spine and wasn't afraid to speak without objections caused by emotional attachments to sully his opinion, unlike Adrien who for as long as he could remember wanted to solve every argument with a handshake and 'I'm sorry's exchanged between parties._

_How they were derived, at least in some small part, from the same blood astonished him._

_Seeing Adrien be a total doormat in a school setting wasn't even disappointing; for all that he detested his uncle and his superiority complex he'd at least given Félix a heads up about the fact that Adrien was going to have a side piece with an additional warning as to the girl's possessive streak._

_Lila Rossi saw herself as queen bee of her class and it showed, there was nothing further from describing her character than humble. Félix had only been in the courtyard for five minutes and he'd already heard her name drop three celebrities; three celebrities that logically had no connection to the topic of conversation._

_So not only was she a braggart, she wasn't a particularly well informed one._

_He could feel a headache already start to form. Dupont was supposedly a school the rising stars of the generation went to perfect their craft - be it culinary arts or business studies - but all he could see were sheep and a wolf licking her chops with a death grip on his cousin._

_A cousin that had thankfully not noticed him yet._

_If he had to deal with Adrien it would be minimal and on his own terms. Knowing the other teen Félix would find himself saddled with Rossi because the coward didn't know any other way to get out of situations than to push the attention to someone else._

_Félix had to wonder how many friends the other had lost over the years for that particular fault. Considering Bourgeois was nowhere in sight of Adrien he suspected it was at least one._

_"Excuse me?"_

_He didn't flinch, because that wasn't something he did, but Félix would admit to being startled by the sudden appearance of a somewhat familiar face next to him. It took a few seconds of studying for him to recognize the short girl as the one that had introduced herself as class president when he'd come in for his tour last weekend._

_"Dupain-Cheng, it's good to see you again."_

_It wasn't a lie, the girl seemed to have a decent head on her shoulders and hadn't attempted to force friendship on Felix during their last encounter. She was proving herself to be a tolerable existence but his verdict would be withheld until he'd seen her in a school setting._

_"Same to you Cupla." Her tone of voice confused him momentarily, the resigned almost pissed off tone was a far cry from the cordial with a hint of friendliness tone she'd had last time they spoke, "Though I can't say the same for everyone else."_

_Félix was fairly certain he wasn't supposed to hear that last part. It sounded far too bitter for something to be thrown into casual conversation. He let her take a long draw from her thermos before he spoke._

_"I was wondering if I could take up your time at lunch."_

_An eyebrow was raised at him and he was slowly starting to decide that this more raw Dupain-Cheng was far better than the inorganic descriptions and characterization Adrien had given her. The other boy hadn't done her any justice._

_"Trying to make a move Cupla?" There was a hint of mirth in her tone as she kept her eyebrow raised and took another long drink, "What can I do for you?"_

_"Do you know of any decent establishments within walking distance to acquire lunch from? I refuse to stoop to canteen food and I remember you mentioning a few patisserie's nearby."_

_She gave a small laugh which confused him, not seeing the humor in his question. Dupain-Cheng seemed to be an enigma, changing from one second to the next from a pissed off teenager, to a polite guide to a teasing acquaintance._

_"I know a place, great quality but even better prices." He was most definitely missing out on a joke but it didn't seem callous so he merely filed the thought away for a later time, "Would you like to walk with class to me? Your cousin is looking over and you made it clear you were not happy about being in the same class as him."_

_Now she's changed from a teasing acquaintance back to the polite guide persona. Interesting._

_Checking her words for himself he sees Adrien looking over at them with his mouth twisted in what can only be referred to as the beginnings of a scowl. It irritates him actually, seeing that expression on the other's face._

_Adrien has everything that Félix has ever wanted and he hasn't had to work for any of it. And as soon as he sees him with his classmate he acts annoyed at the sight of him? Félix understands they aren't best friends but who did his cousin think he was getting annoyed at Félix's mere presence?_

_(His thoughts hiss at him that he's doing the same thing, asking him who he is to judge when the mere sight of his cousin is making him internally recoil?)_

_"I think I'll take you up on that." Anything to get away from where Adrien and the gaggle of sheep with their wolf mistress is stalking over, "Though I must admit to being under the impression the two of you were friends."_

_For the second time today, Dupain-Cheng makes him startle as she links their arms in an act of assertiveness he knows he should come to expect from her._

_"I have no interest in being friends with a coward." It's so blunt that Félix can't help but draw amusement from it. He notices the tiny smile on Dupain-Cheng's lips as she mutters the words - he thinks this may be their own little private joke._

_The comment draws a huff from him and he allows himself to be escorted straight past the flock without even a glance at them and up the stairs._

_"You have a keen eye Dupain-Cheng."_

_His mother would be appalled that the first person he's making a concrete effort to take to is in agreement with him of his 'unsavory' opinion of Adrien but his mother doesn't need to know the perfect little class president she mused about being such a kind girl shares his thoughts._

_Félix isn't intending to become friends with Dupain-Cheng so his mother won't be hearing about the girl unless it's something she has something for him to relay to his mother. That or wherever this place she's taking him at lunch is worth his family's notoriety._

_"Unfortunately it isn't a common thing around here." Again, he thinks he isn't supposed to hear the comment and so doesn't react to it._

_Their classroom was close to the stairs which was both a blessing and a curse because it meant they got to class quickly but it also meant that they were the first to arrive being greeted by an empty room with no teacher in sight._

_-*-_

_In a state of utter bewilderment - that Dupain-Cheng's nonchalance horrifyingly tells him this situation is a regular occurrence - Félix spends the next five minutes after entering an empty classroom being given a quick recap of information he's certain his teacher should be telling him._

_Just as Dupain-Cheng finishes handing him library copies of all the required textbooks for today's timetable their classmates decide to grace them with their presence._

_There's an almost unnoticeable shift in how Dupain-Cheng holds herself as the rest of the class saunter into the room, as she continues her explanation of how different teachers run their classes and all the expectations they have, and Félix isn't sure how to feel about the observation that Dupain-Cheng doesn't feel safe in the room now._

_In a room with a near stranger? Certainly not at ease but also definitely not looking like she wanted to bolt. In a room steadily filling up with classmates she'd confessed to being classmates with for a few years now? Her body language said enough about how uneasy and exposed she felt._

_Before coming to France his mother had enrolled him in numerous courses surrounding emotions and body language - her logic being if he knew how to understand the subtle tells he could either attempt to prevent an Akuma or know when to leave._

_It was sound advice in retrospect and he was grateful for it._

_Because all of Dupain-Cheng's body language is screaming that she needs to get away, that she doesn't feel safe. Her face remains the same polite pleasant mask that it had first slipped to when she had passed her classmates in the courtyard though._

_Any trace of the raw, sarcastic girl who had called his cousin out under her breath is gone. Replaced by a mere imitation._

_Studying her as she explains more about the business studies teacher he realizes why Adrien's descriptions hadn't originally matched up. It seemed Dupain-Cheng was much more than she appeared because this robotic state lines up perfectly with how his cousin had described her._

_He wondered, has Adrien ever seen Dupain-Cheng sarcastic and pissed off? Have any of his new classmates seen her like that?_

_If not Félix will not find himself feeling smug, no. He'll just be curious. After all, he's a lover of riddles and puzzles and it seems Dupain-Cheng might just be his biggest challenge yet._

_"Marinette and Mr. Cupla was it? It's lovely to see the two of you getting along."_

_Turning his head towards the door he spots the teacher from last weekend enter. He'd hoped that because they hadn't been properly introduced she was just some poor staff member who had to full the obligatory staff overseer position. Like every other hope he's had since coming to Paris, it's squashed._

_"Dupain-Cheng was simply giving me all the basic information. I would not go as far as to say we were getting along."_

_Perhaps it's cold, perhaps it's on the precipice of restrained politeness and snide rudeness but Félix hates assumptions being made about himself and he's finding he also dislikes the way Dupain-Cheng is even more on edge now that the teacher is in the room._

_Where the hell had his mother enrolled him?_

_The woman's (Bustier his mind supplies) lip twitches betraying the rest of her calm and friendly visage._

_"Ah well, that's unfortunate. I would have expected as class president you would have already been on the way to welcoming the new student Marinette."_

_There's a subtle dig in those words and the way the girl next to him squares her shoulders he can tell that this (like the blatant disregard for punctuality from the teacher) is also a common thing._

_"Could we begin the lesson now Mme. Bustier? We are already a few minutes behind schedule."_

_The words get her to back down from whatever battle of wills she and Dupain-Cheng are having and an overly cheery smile is shot his way that makes Félix long for this time to be over._

_"Alright everyone," the room doesn't quiet down and Dupain-Cheng is ushered to her seat (stepping over obviously placed trip hazards that the teacher blatantly ignores) while Félix is forced to stay at the front of the room, "we have a new student joining us today!"_

_She raises her voice, just about beating Adrien's arm accessory who's holding court, and grabs the student's attention. They still don't fully quiet down but the volume simmers down._

_"Mr. Cupla is joining us from London and is fluent in French so we won't have any miscommunication issues!" She claps her hands and Félix doesn't try to hide the displeasure from his face, "Mr. Cupla do you have words for your new classmates?"_

_Surveying the entire room he takes in the unique cast in the room, not missing how they all seem to be orbiting around the girl holding court. Bourgeois has a look of familiarity on her face and aside from Dupain-Cheng seems to be one of the only ones not swept up in her stories._

_"My name is Félix Cupla, I have no interest in making friends so don't attempt to befriend me." With his curt answer left to hang in the air, he makes his way up the stairs to the available seat next to Dupain-Cheng._

_Originally he would have taken the empty seat on the row in front of her, but seeing how the class are all stuck in a spider's web he thinks it's in the best interest of his sanity to sit with someone he knows isn't as idiotic as his classmates are showing themselves to be._

_"Ah, Mr. Cupla, we have a seating arrangement-"_

_"I'm aware, Mme. Bustier." He keeps his answer curt and concise, "Dupain-Cheng showed it to me and asked what free space I wished to occupy. Seeing as you're stressing that Dupain-Cheng help me assimilate I decided to sit next to her."_

_There are no more attempts to stop him or to disrupt his path bar a few suspicious gazes that he greets with a glare of his own. He's already starting to detest the class purely for their two-faced way of interacting with people._

_When he gets to the top of the stairs Dupain-Cheng greets him with a look Félix can only describe as 'Welcome to Hell' before moving so that she can take the inside seat and he can take the outside seat._

_It's a minor detail, one he'd offhandedly mentioned when they had been looking at the seating arrangements, but quite frankly he's impressed that she's so willing to give up her normal seat so quickly and without complaint to someone new._

_Sliding into the seat he nods his thanks, getting another tired smile in return. Once he's sat down he expects registration to be taken, or at the least some kind of formal announcement, time to begin - that's how it went in England after all-and it does... but the whispers also start as soon as Bustier begins registration._

_He doesn't bother to listen to what's being said, but when his name comes up he can't help but listen. He despises gossips and he will not let himself become a liars gossip well._

_"I can't believe she just gave up her seat for him! Where was that compassion when Lila needed a seat change?"_

_"She's so pathetic. As soon as a blond boy talks to her she's smitten. Watch she'll be goo-goo eyes for him by tomorrow."_

_"Who does this Félix guy think he is? First, he ignores Lila - his friend - and then starts canoodling with Marinette!"_

_With each comment the girl next to him flinches, it's so small that if he wasn't sat next to her he's sure he'd of missed them, but his irritation flares when he spots his cousin of all people turning and mouthing to the girl sat next to him._

_Félix has never claimed to be the best lip reader but after growing up around his mother's movie sets he's picked it up here and there and what he can understand makes his blood boil._

_The coward comment makes so much more sense now. Originally he thought Dupain-Cheng had just always been disillusioned to the spineless boy at the front of the room and had merely been being polite to him, but no._

_He's somehow managed to become even more disappointed in his cousin because he can tell they were once genuine friends but Adrien managed to fuck it up._

_'It isn't hurting anyone let it go' What kind of legitimate moron says things like that to someone who is clearly the center of gossip for no reason other than she gave up her seat?_

_Not that he's inclined to investigate but surely that can't be the thing they're all hung up on can it? They can't be being openly cold and purposefully trying to trip and cause harm to her because she didn't give her seat up at one point in time?_

_Surely?_

_... He's in a class of idiots. Honest to God idiots._

_Dupain-Cheng's final judgment had meant to be postponed until after a week of observing the girl in a school setting but he's fast-forwarding that final assessment to today._

_She seems to be the only one disillusioned to his cousin and his accessory and despite the fact the gossip is affecting her she's continuing to dedicate herself to the ungrateful class and to her work._

_Félix isn't sure if that's pure dedication or masochism. Seeing as he's viewing Dupain-Cheng as the only sane member of his class he's electing to ignore the latter of the two options._

_Given the current state of things, Félix sighs and focuses on the front where the teacher is making a few off-handed comments about remembering homework and more than a few snide comments about being examples to their fellow students and learning to sort through their issues like adults because there won't always be someone there to sort them out for you._

_"Does she not listen to the idiocy she spews or has her frontal pre lateral cortex actually failed her?"_

_They're at the back of the room and everyone is interested in the witch so he doesn't try to keep his voice down._

_He doesn't scream his words but if anyone in the few rows around them bothered to listen they'd hear him._

_Next to him, Dupain-Cheng snorts, giving him another look that reads similarly to the one she greeted him as a seatmate with before burrowing herself back into a sketchbook._

_"That'd require her to understand logic in the first place."_

_"Very true Dupain-Cheng."_

_-*-_

_Somehow Félix manages to get through the day up to lunch without committing mass murder or contemplating throwing himself out a window more than thrice._

_It's a major loss on that second part due to his record normally being zero._

_Still, brief questionable thoughts aside he's been able to bare with the day to a degree._

_The class are all still idiots - sheep- and his cousin only dug himself a deeper and deeper pit in Félix's eyes (possibly Dupain-Cheng's as well if the look of utter disappointment she'd shot the model whilst he tried to convince Félix to play along with the liar at morning break was any indication) whilst showing no redemption in his eyes._

_One day Adrien might grow a spine, one day he might apologize and put things right. But Félix has put up with having to reassemble the pieces of a mess Adrien has left behind for too long to put any money on it._

_Agreste men (and thank god he isn't included in that) seem to have one defining factor; they fail at social interaction._

_His uncle was a recluse with little regard to what mess he left behind in his wake after steamrolling through people's lives, and Adrien couldn't distinguish between what was appropriate to do in regards to gossip rags and how to treat living breathing people in the same situation._

_If he did, Dupain-Cheng just might be madly in love with him._

_Now isn't that a thought? Dupain-Cheng in love with Adrien._

_Lunch rolls around like a saving grace and, quite unlike himself, he's packed and ready to leave before the bell has even rung to end the lesson._

_If anyone asks he'll put it down to being an organized and punctual person - nobody needs to know it's because he'd been stuck in a limbo between deciding to throw himself over Dupain-Cheng and out the window or being packed and ready to go so he could see her mysterious establishment._

_Nobody needs to know though, and thankfully nobody asks._

_"You ready to go to- oh. You're packed." Dupain-Cheng stares at his immaculately clean desk before quirking an eyebrow at him, "I feel I should make a joke about you cleaning up nicely."_

_The raw Dupain-Cheng makes an appearance for a few seconds with the joke and it forced a small smile out of him._

_"Lead the way, this mysterious establishment has me curious."_

_They're quick about leaving the room, the girl is particularly agile when she passes by where Rossi is weaving her web and he notices the 'obstructions' that weren't there a moment ago being swiftly dodged._

_Once down in the courtyard, he's near frog-marched out the school and feels incredibly stupid when they stop in front of Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, which is merely a half block from the school._

_"Hey Mama, is it okay for my friend and I to have lunch here?" Dupain-Cheng doesn't hesitate and enters the bakery with a greeting to the woman behind the counter that has him realizing the reasons behind the girl's laughter before._

_"Of course," the woman doesn't look away from her customer but she nods anyway, "Just let your father know you're here."_

_Once more Dupain-Cheng marches him through the bakery, not in a rude way but she's obviously in a bit of a rush, and into the back through the kitchen. They greet her father quickly, a quite tall man who Félix will admit looks slightly terrifying with his rolling pin in hand before he's being diverted up the stairs._

_When they reach the top of the stairs Félix finds himself in a living space that is a hodgepodge of Franco-Chinese culture that somehow works. He also notes how warm it feels, and how it seems much more a home than a house._

_In no time at all he and Dupain-Cheng are sat at the dining table, eating croissants from the family pantry, which he presumes are their own recipe because it makes no sense to buy a competitor's brand, and Félix decides to start a conversation._

_"So, I'm your friend Dupain-Cheng?"_

_From Adrien's description, this would be the point where she'd get all flustered and start stuttering, but he doesn't entertain that as a real possibility given what he's already seen._

_He's proven right when she gives a nonchalant shrug, "Mama and Papa are openly affectionate with everyone, I have a feeling they'd accidentally make you uncomfortable." She proves herself observant once again, "Saying 'friend' rather than 'new friend' or 'classmate' means they won't ask questions."_

_"Makes sense. Quick thinking on your part but still impressive."_

_"Although, since you've eaten our food you belong to us now." She shrugs once more but this time there's a teasing smile on her face, "Rules of the fey after all."_

_Setting the croissant down he finds himself playing along, "Of course. How did I miss it? You're petite, despise liars, and ensnare people in with delicious food."_

_Dupain-Cheng laughs and he finds it's not a disagreeable sound. Félix isn't usually one for jokes but right now it's tolerable. Maybe it's because in comparison to the rest of the class Dupain-Cheng is a decent human being, or perhaps it's simply because France is a new start._

_"But in all seriousness, I'm not going to make you be my friend if you don't want to be."_

_"Thank you," and he finds he means the words when he says them, "How about a partnership instead?"_

_Blue eyes study him from across the table, and Félix is keenly aware (has been since he set foot in the bakery) that he is in Dupain-Cheng's territory and he has to wait for her to make the first move._

_Normally that would make his skin crawl and annoyance rear its head in the back of his mind; he hates not having control of a situation, he despises letting people have an advantage over him, but this isn't like his usual partnerships._

_Félix won't be working with Dupain-Cheng towards a separate goal to herself, she won't backstab him without good reason. Which means letting the girl have a slight advantage is fine this time._

_However, he will have to inquire about certain things before he decides how comfortable he is with her having an advantage. In business, the most important thing was keeping a tight hold on the rug beneath your feet and an even tighter grip on the one beneath your partners._

_"A partnership?" She folds her hands in front of her on the table and Félix leans back in his chair in a faux show of casual grace, "What did you have in mind Cupla?"_

_"Nothing too extravagant," his mother would surely be disappointed that his first acquaintance not only shared his apparent dislike for Adrien but was also willing to entertain his schemes, "We act as each other's witnesses when Rossi tries to throw blame around, and I act as your 'in' as it were, to getting rid of Rossi."_

_He's ensnared her attention with one sentence and if the determination in Dupain-Cheng's eyes wasn't so intense he'd think it's pitiful how easily he's captured her attention._

_As it is he'd rather foster that determination than have it turned on him, "What do you mean?"_

_"I want to keep my head down while in France and head back to England as soon as I can. However, keeping my head down will be extremely difficult with Rossi around."_

_She nods and so he continues._

_"You clearly have experience dealing with her, you're disillusioned to her and the class all seem to view you negatively because of it," Dupain-Cheng flinched when he mentions the class and he files it away for later, "It's in both our best interests to get rid of her."_

_"Makes sense," she picks up her croissant again and motions at him with it, "But where do you become our 'in' for getting rid of her?"_

_"I hate my uncle with a passion." An eyebrow is raised at him and he can practically hear her saying 'who doesn't?', "However he's apparently under the impression I'd be a good pawn in his efforts to control Adrien's life."_

_Despite what should be a bombshell being dropped metaphorically at her feet, Dupain-Cheng doesn't do anything but languidly start to eat, which prompts him to do so as well._

_"So he'd trust you and your words if you phrased them as being helpful to Adrien's well-being."_

_"Correct."_

_"...But what would you do? Arrange a video call with him and then say Lila, one of his models on a personal contract from him, is a bad influence?" Dupain-Cheng shoots him a skeptical look, "I don't know much about Gabriel Agreste but I do know insulting his personal taste in companions for his son to his face will not end well."_

_He hadn't been aware Rossi was on contract with his uncle; the old recluse had refrained from mentioning that. However if he - if they played their cards right that fact will work in their favor._

_"Well, then I guess we'll just have to not say it to his face."_

_-*-_

_They enter the school at the end of lunch with the beginnings of a partnership and a fledgling plan in the works. Félix can already tell teaming up with Dupain-Cheng is going to be one of the best decisions he's made in a long time._

_Never before had his partnerships been so proactive; mostly because many of his past partnerships were out of necessity rather than joining forces over a singular objective. It was actually a little bit exhilarating, waiting to see how their partnership would flourish._

_Dupain-Cheng was most definitely a great asset, and also a mystery he was going to have fun unraveling._

_As a duo, they cross the courtyard and head up the stairs, much like they had at the beginning of the day, and they're in the classroom in almost no time._

_Which is both a blessing and a curse, because on the one hand the sooner they're back to class the quicker they day can end and the quicker Félix can get to scheming, alternatively they're entering the wolf's den which raises its own set of issues._

_Was it really too much to ask for more than one competent classmate?_

_"And then she- she punched me!" Rossi is covering her face and crying into her arms as the classmates that are already in the room surround her, drilling themselves up as they listen to the web being spun before them, "I knew she didn't like me but I didn't think Marinette would hit me!"_

_Next to him, Dupain-Cheng tenses up, but unlike that morning where it was fear rolling off of her body language, it's just plain rage._

_While the class is distracted he ushers Dupain-Cheng up the stairs (and how blind must the class be to not notice the would-be attacker slip past them) and to their seat. Once she's there he puts stage one of their half-formed plan into action._

_Stage one: Let Rossi know that Dupain-Cheng isn't floundering on her own anymore._

_"Really Rossi, you're certain that Dupain-Cheng attacked you?"_

_His voice is deceptively sweet and he can't help but flash Dupain-Cheng a smirk when her jaw drops open at the complete three-sixty his personality seems to have done._

_Félix hasn't grown up around filming sets and has not picked up more than a few tips._

_"Félix!" Her acting is half-baked at best, but he can admit the liar (while an obvious and uninformed braggart ) knows how to put on a show, "Oh you have to believe me! It was horrible, she was screaming and threatening me!"_

_Forced tears stream down her face when her head snaps up to look at him. The others follow suit and he remembers that for some reason that morning they all seemed to believe he was Rossi's friend._

_No doubt they're expecting some kind of explosive reaction or a horrified remark and a promise to move away from Dupain-Cheng immediately._

_This is clearly a scheme to isolate both himself and Dupain-Cheng in one fell swoop and despite the sub-par acting, the plan is remarkably effective given how little time she's had to concoct it._

_That or Rossi spends all the time she undoubtedly gets her classmates doing her homework for her planning schemes like this._

_If he wasn't planning on taking her down he'd almost consider telling her he was impressed._

_"Dupain-Cheng," he turns his head to 'glare' at her in the back of the room (once more everyone's gaze turning with his) and she looks spooked for a few seconds until she seems to catch on, "Why did you not say you had a twin?"_

_"What?" Rossi's confusion spreads like wildfire and it takes most of his acting skills to not laugh in her face._

_"That must be the only logical reason, Rossi, seeing as Dupain-Cheng was with me at lunch and we weren't in the school building for any of lunch."_

_The ' So she couldn't have cornered you' goes unsaid but he assumes everyone thinks it with the way they're looking between the causally sketching Dupain-Cheng and the spluttering liar._

_"It was definitely Marinette though!"_

_"Unless you managed to get into the Dupain-Cheng bakery Rossi, I doubt she could have cornered you." He takes his acting another step up and backs her into a metaphorical corner, "Perhaps you're just confused after the attack? After all, being threatened and attacked must be quite traumatic."_

_"Lila's your friend why are you trying to defend her attacker!?" The girl with glasses sat next to Rossi near snarls as she throws her 'accusation' at him._

_His headache is swiftly returning. Félix doesn't attempt to hide his displeasure for the whole situation._

_"I'm sorry miss...?"_

_"Alya, Alya Césaire!"_

_He nods, like he actually cares about her name, "Right. Miss Césaire, you are aware you're accusing me of lying correct?"_

_An eyebrow is raised her way and the girl splutters in indignation attempting to explain that she wasn't although she most certainly was._

_"Because you're claiming I'm defending Rossi's 'attacker'," he makes a concrete effort to not make air quotations, "by lying about someone's whereabouts. However, Dupain-Cheng and I have multiple witnesses putting us at the bakery for all of lunch."_

_That promptly shuts her up, seems she isn't so stupid as to argue against evidence like that without any evidence to back her own claim. He's confused as to how she's fallen for Rossi's lies with that kind of attitude but that's something he and Dupain-Cheng can discuss later._

_"Ah! Maybe Félix is right, it must be my memory issues acting up again!"_

_Félix doesn't bother to make a comment about how if she has memory problems she was so happy to throw the blame about and begins to make his way to his seat._

_"Oh and Rossi?" He slides into the outside seat, pulling a book from his bag, "Refrain from claiming to be my friend, I'm sure you just like to be friends with everyone but if you do that to every new person in school people will start thinking you're a liar."_

_It's clear to see that comment pisses Rossi off but she can't risk reacting to it with her pose in such close proximity, so she crudely fashions a smile of agreement and turns back to the gaggle._

_When they've diverted their attention from them Dupain-Cheng's body language instantly relaxes and she slumps onto the desk._

_"How did you do that?" The awe in her voice has Félix raising a brow at her, "You just outed her, called Alya out, and got away with it. How?"_

_"Misdirection, Dupain-Cheng. Yes, I said Lila was lying, but I gave her an out as it were, so that the others can't justify jumping down my throat. Not to mention I distracted them from my real plan."_

_"...You planted a seed of doubt."_

_"I planted a seed of doubt." Shrugging he opens up his book, "It will make our job much easier if they start to question her credibility, even subconsciously."_

_What he thinks is Dupain-Cheng's equivalent of a smirk spreads across her face._

_Normally, Marinette wouldn't have dreamt of joining a plot to overthrow Lila as self-appointed Queen bee - it was too risky and besides she didn't have the time to plan around all the important things she had going on;_

_Like being Ladybug, or being class president, or commissions, or helping out at home and clearly the most important thing, keeping her physical and mental health at its peak despite her class's best efforts._

_If she had to dodge one more outstretched foot from Max or 'misplaced' bag from Alix she was going to use her Ladybug strength (something that had started transferring over into civilian life as of late) and punt the girl out the window. She didn't care anymore, Marinette was so tired and pissed off that keeping her head down was all she could do to not dig herself a deeper hole._

_Heaven forbid she become akumatised because of Lila._

_Undoubtedly there would be no sympathy for her, it would just be her being petty, with no concern for why she hadn't snapped before when Chloe was much more open about her bullying._

_But perhaps that was why Félix Cupla's offer intrigued her._

_An opportunity to dethrone Lila all while having backup was more than the incentive._

_From what she could briefly gather about Cupla he was a brilliant actor and could be conniving when need be, but he also seemed like the kind of person to be straightforward with his goals. Subterfuge didn't seem like something he dabbled in often, but Marinette got the impression the blond was more than proficient in it._

_Which was great._

_Because Marinette needed someone as done with the class as she was. And if Cupla wanted to usurp Lila for a quieter life who was she to deny a request as class president?_

_It was sly, she'd admit, but Marinette was stressed, tired, hurt and quite frankly pushed past her limits about thirty years ago. Sly was exactly what she needed._

_Plus with someone literally and metaphorically watching her back Marinette found herself thinking about how much easier, it would be to be more confident. Just knowing that there was at least one person in the room who didn't think she was selfish for saying no and caring for herself, was all she really needed to be able to reaffirm to herself that she could say no._

_Shooting a glance at her desk partner Marinette couldn't help but be concerned by the apparently permanent irked look on Cupla's face._

_The blond was facing forward, attempting to burn a whole through the whiteboard in the process, and his pen looked seconds away from being crushed between his fingers. The cause for this aggravation, as far as she could tell, was Lila._

_Strangely enough, she wasn't lying but rather... trying to butter the boy up? She was reiterating how kind and gentlemanly 'dear Félix' was and how even though he was obviously devastatingly shy he'd still been so understanding. And really, how wonderful he is making an effort to talk to Marinette of all people!_

_Of course, even at the flat out dig, Adrien's expression didn't change in the slightest, she wondered how used to underhanded and backhanded digs the model was to not realize that Lila's words were actually hurtful._

_Considering he'd been friends with Chloe for years, and his father was Gabriel Agreste she guessed he was probably completely desensitized to it._

_Figures._

_Marinette would have gone overboard on a crush for a 'sunshine' who didn't compute negativity correctly, because it wouldn't be her would it if she over crushed on someone that wasn't odd in some way._

_It still disgusted her how far she'd gone with her crush on the blond boy, it made her skin crawl in fact just thinking about it. But if one thing came out of the whole stalker-like experience; it was that she realized Alya was encouraging her toxic behavior._

_Of course, it wasn't all on Alya. Marinette had been the one to start off the whole... weird and distasteful thing, but her then best friend should have stepped in and told her that it wasn't okay. She should have realized herself but Alya should have at least told her she was going too far._

_Hell, when Marinette first started backing off for Kagami (who once seeing how lacking in a backbone Adrien was had also backed off) Alya had started coming up with even worse schemes than Marinette had._

_All in all, it had been a bad point in her life and she would endeavor to never repeat it._

_But still, it hurt to see someone she had once harbored feelings for completely disregard her own feelings in a matter as serious as this._

_"You're going to want to be ready to leave as soon as the bell goes," she keeps her voice down, eyes focusing back on the front but Cupla's shoulders shift letting her know he's listening, "Adrien is going to come up here at the end of the day and try to give a holier than thou speech."_

_She didn't say 'again' but her tone implied as much._

_"So he only has a backbone when he's silencing others..." Cupla sounded like he was only half aware he was speaking, "I should have figured as much. Uncle only really interacts with others when he's disapproving as well."_

_-*-_

_True to her prediction as soon as the bell rings Adrien attempts to intercept her and his cousin, going as far as to abandon his bag to reach them before they leave._

_He's learning then. Marinette had been able to give him the slip before because he'd spent too long packing his bag._

_"Félix! Marinette!"_

_Marinette doesn't look at him, focusing her gaze on the clock behind him as he blocks the stairs. Coincidentally he lets the others in the back row go but stops them._

_Nathaniel sends her a concerned look as he passes, eyes flicking between the model and her obviously irritated expression. 'Do you need help?' he mouths to her and she discreetly nods._

_Her class isn't completely under Lila's spell-like she likes to think, certain members of the class are disillusioned, but Lila hasn't gotten her claws into the other classes yet and Marinette can only assume Nathaniel is keeping his head down so that the Fox doesn't think he's away in._

_It'll only last so long._

_But she's rather impressed that the usually reserved and withdrawn boy is risking his neck by offering help against Adrien - Lila's little lap dog._

_The red-headed boy gives her own more concerned look before hesitantly leaving the room. She watches the boy head down the stairs and catches how dejected his body language is._

_"Are you even listening Marinette?"_

_Adrien's voice reminds her she's supposed to be listening to him._

_"No," she briefly casts her eyes at the boy and manages to catch his affronted look before turning her attention to Cupla, "You done here? I can show you where to buy the required books today if you want."_

_"I'd like that, thank you Dupain-Cheng."_

_They began to leave the room but Adrien broke out of his shocked stupor before they could, "Hey! I wasn't done! Marinette you aren't acting like yourself - and Félix provoking Lila won't do anything! Just look at what's happening to Marinette."_

_She paused, looking over her shoulder and feeling her anger rise and bubble in her chest. Nothing bad was happening until she was warning of what could happen?_

_Wow._

_Her opinion of the model just dropped even more. Marinette hadn't thought she could think so negatively about someone but here she was._

_"You're pathetic." Cupla's voice all day had been restrained and a tad bit arrogant, and exceptionally open and honest when he'd proposed their partnership, but now it was scathing ice and stinging venom, "'It isn't hurting anyone', that's what you mouthed to Dupain-Cheng this morning when the class were gossiping about her. But that didn't matter. But now that I'm opposing the liar it's suddenly hurting people?"_

_The English boy turned his nose up at his cousin, rolling his eyes, "I didn't have high expectations, Adrien, really I didn't, but somehow you've managed to fall short of them anyway."_

_"No! You're twisting - that isn't what I meant!" The worry in Adrien's voice was actually jarring, but it only made her resolve to leave stronger, "I meant that if you continue it'll only get worse! What you're doing will make it worse for Marinette in the long run, whatever it is you're doing."_

_A laugh, cruel and surprisingly enough reminiscent of a wounded animal's ferocious snarl, escaped Cupla, "Then dearest cousin, I'll just have to make sure Rossi doesn't have a leg to stand on won't I?"_

**Leave a comment Down Below on how you liked it again this is not mine I will tell you when I start writing my own chapters I'm just continuing it because they stopped it and I will be changing some things in it so please enjoy because this deserves credit. Ps you can find the full story on Wattpad**


	2. Unknown feelings and jealously

Chapter 2

**_Sorry, I forgot to add_ ** **_this_ ** **_in_ ** **_the_ ** **_first_ ** **_chapter_ ** **_So it's from Felix's point-of-view of_ ** **_view_ ** **_and_ ** **_it's_ ** **_going to_ ** **_show you what he saw_ ** **_of_ ** **_Marinette._ **

**Felix pov:**

_Felix was starting to feel irrationally angry that she was so obviously gushing over Adrien while talking to him._   
_But why did he care so much? There was literally nothing outstanding about her except that she seemed to be immune to his charms. He was becoming very irritated with this Marinette and the burning she was causing to bubble up in his chest like hot lava. What the hell was this feeling? Was it just poorly timed heartburn or acid reflux? That didn't make any sense, he'd been sticking to his wholesome, healthy diet flawlessly._   
_Obviously, it was something else, and Felix had the strange feeling that if he could get this girl to obsess over him like everyone else, then his intrigue in her would wane._

_And he wanted nothing more than to stop this awful burning in his chest. With that, he decided he needed to win her affections._

_It should be simple enough. He'd never met a girl that could resist him before. He highly doubted this one would prove to be an exception._

_Felix became lost in thought. How could he win her affections while she was so thoroughly absorbed with Adrien? And why did he feel like he needed to steal this girl away from his cousin? It was apparent now that Adrien was attracted to her, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. It disarmed him slightly to realize he didn't care. He just knew he needed to be admired by_ **_all_ ** _the girls of Paris. He would make her fall hard for him. He had yet to meet a girl that could resist his charms, and this one would be no exception._

  
**No one's pov:**

_It had been a few weeks since their introduction. Felix smirked at her a few more times but otherwise kept up his cold and distant act. He told himself he would not be won over. Not when she brought him lemon cupcakes. Not when he glanced out the corner of his eye towards her, bent over and sketching fervently, eyeing the intricate and well-crafted design unfolding on the pages before her. Not when she smiled at him, certainly not then. It was all a ruse, he told himself, despite their initial encounter. One of these days, she expected him to crack, and when he did, she’d be there to take advantage of it. At least, that’s what he believed. So he pretended to be unbothered each time she cracked a grin his way, never as harsh as that first day but never more than polite. It was fine. He was fine. It didn’t bother him._

_Until the day came that she didn’t smile at him. That, oh. That bothered him._

_He didn’t want to ask for fear of coming across like he cared. As if. But he had to wonder what was going on since she smiled at him every day without fail. Maybe she was just having a bad day. Maybe she didn’t get enough sleep last night. Maybe she finally grew tired of his distance and gave up. Maybe she—_

_“Hey, Felix? You okay?” The soft voice from the seat next to him shook him from his thoughts._

_“What?”_

_“It’s just, you look a little stressed. Is everything okay?”_

_He couldn’t help himself; his mouth gaped for a moment before he promptly shut it. “You’re asking me… if everything is okay.”_

_“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to; I just wanted to check-in.”_

_“That’s… that’s not it.”_

_“Then what?” Her blue eyes gazed upward at him, filled with concern._

_“I was just wondering…” He lowered his voice to a mumble. “Ifeverythingwasokaywithyou.”_

_“I’m sorry, what?”_

_“I was wondering,” he enunciated, eyes forward, “if everything was okay with you.”_

_She perked right up. “Oh, I’m fine! What made you think I wasn’t?”_

_Felix pressed his lips together, eyes shooting upwards. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”_

_“Clearly, it’s not.” The pout on her face fell away to worry. “Really, if there’s something I should be concerned about, please tell me.”_

_“No, nothing like that.” He huffed. God, this pained him. “I noticed you had no greeting for me today, is all.”_

_“What? That’s it?”_

_“Well, every day you’ve greeted me without fail, so when you didn’t today, I thought…” he trailed off, catching the barely-contained smile and slight crinkle of her eyes._

_“No,” she snorted, “please Felix, go on.”_

_“Oh, you bitch!” There was no bite to his words, and like so many times before, he couldn’t help but smirk. “You knew!”_

_“Knew what?” she asked innocently. “Knew that you do enjoy my company even though you pretend you don’t, or knew that if I didn’t smile at you today, it’d get to you?” There was no hiding the shit-eating grin on her face now. “I didn’t know anything.”_

_“Whatever, Mlle. Marinette. That’s the last time I care about your well-being.”_

_“Uh-huh. You say that, but we both know the truth,” Marinette said, smug. She kept that expression all class while Felix kept his eyes on the board, trying his best to return to the “unbothered” routine, but it didn’t quite work anymore._

_Marinette walked up to her seat, head down. Holding tears back, she didn’t even acknowledge Felix as she sat down next to him._

_Felix smirked. “If you’re trying to mess with me again, Mlle. Marinette, it won’t work. I’m not falling for your tricks this time—“_

_He froze when he heard a sniffle. Shifting towards her, he realized that she still wouldn’t look his way. He reached out his hand, then pulled it back. “Um… Marinette?”_

_That got her to look up; he never called her by just her name. She didn’t say a word, only staring at him, eyes wide and glassy._

_Felix stood up, posture stiff. “Mme. Bustier, Marinette is not feeling well. I will take her to the nurse.” He didn’t allow her time for questions as he placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and led her out of the classroom._

_Once they rounded the corner outside, he stopped. “Are you…” he paused, not allowing himself to finish such a stupid question. She’s clearly not okay; have some sensitivity, he directed himself. “What happened?”_

_“What do you think of Lila?”_

_“I am indifferent towards her, as I am most of this class. From what I’ve observed, however, she seems desperate for attention. Reeks of it, actually. Why do you ask?”_

_“Do you ever listen to the stories she tells?”_

_“You mean the ones she weaves? No, I have neither the time nor patience for such uninteresting lies.”_

_Marinette shoots him a weak but playful smile. “I thought you don’t pay attention to her?”_

_“I don’t, but you don’t have to pay much attention to see through her. Why are you asking all of this, anyway?”_

_Just like that, the smile is gone. “It shouldn’t be that hard to see through her, huh? That’s what I thought, too. When I gave her the opportunity to come clean and start fresh with me, she threatened to take all my friends away from me. It freaked me out at the moment, but then I got over it. As you said, it doesn’t take much to figure it out, so I expected everyone to come around soon enough.” A humorless laugh escapes her. “They didn’t, somehow. Everyone’s been ignoring me here and there, which is a little annoying, but I can handle that. Today though, Alya wouldn’t say a word to me; she wouldn’t even tell me why. I don’t know what Lila said to her, what she could’ve said to get Alya to avoid me completely. All I know is I should’ve taken her more seriously when she said that stuff all those months ago. I shouldn’t have underestimated her.” Her voice drops to a mumble. “I shouldn’t have overestimated Adrien, either.”_

_Growing angrier the longer Marinette went on, Felix now raised his eyebrows at the mention of his inept cousin. “I’m sorry, what was that last part about Adrien?”_

_Marinette sighed. “Adrien knows Lila’s a liar, too. He told me not to expose her for whatever fake noble reason; I honestly don’t remember at this point. I believed him then, though, since he told me we were in this together. I thought he meant that, but I guess it was just an excuse to do nothing.”_

_“Well, he is a fan of passivity, the imbecile.” Felix’s frown deepens. “I can’t believe he wouldn’t even stick up for someone such as yourself, though. He’s more of a coward than I thought.”_

_“Same.” Marinette’s eyes filled with tears again, sending Felix into a quiet panic._

_“I, uh, apologize, Marinette. It wasn’t my intention to upset you again.”_

_“No, it’s not that,” Marinette said. “You’ve been really great, getting me out of class and talking to me here. You’ve been great since you got here, actually, even from our first interaction. You’ve always treated me the same while the rest of the class pushed me away more and more. The friends I’ve known for years, writing my feelings towards Lila off as jealousy. Believing her over me with no proof at all, even with all I’ve done for them.” She was fully crying now. “Thank you, Felix.”_

_Again, Felix reached his arms out, but instead of pulling back like he did in class, he pulled her in for an awkward hug. He wasn’t used to these things but slowly, his stiff arms loosened, and he really embraced her. “Don’t thank me for doing what a friend should. Your friends sound even more awful than I originally wrote them off as, and I don’t know how you ever extended your kindness to them. Except that I do, because you’re that kind of person.” Felix grumbled. “Which is all the more reason they should have believed you, or at least acknowledged your feelings. Idiots, all of them.” He felt Marinette giggle at that last part and smiled. She was still crying, but at least he got a laugh out of her. That felt good._

_Oh no, he thought. Because it felt more than good. Feeling her laugh against him, cheering her up after seeing her so distraught, realizing that seeing her that way broke his own heart more than he cared to admit… Felix wouldn’t dare say it aloud, but inwardly, he acknowledged the “something more” taking over him._

_Good God. I like her, don’t I?_

_Good God, I like her, don’t I?_

_Felix replays that part of his day over and over again, trying to figure what exactly spurred this realization and when he first started feeling this way. Well, he knew what spurred it, but he can’t help beating himself up over the circumstances._

_She was crying in your arms for Gods’ sake. You couldn’t have been a little more sensitive to the situation?_

_His nose scrunched at that thought. It’s not like he did it on purpose! He was trying his best to give her the care she needed. But she was so close, so soft… holding her just felt so right. She smelled good, too—_

_Stop that! You’re getting distracted again._

_So when_ _did_ _he start feeling this way? Was it from the beginning? No, it couldn’t possibly be; he wrote her off like everyone else in the beginning._

_I can’t believe I did that. I’ve never met anyone like her before; what a disservice to her character for me to behave in such a way. Sure, I may not have known any better, but she still didn’t deserve that. So, it wasn’t from the start, but when? Oh hell, does it even matter?_

_The more important question remained: what was he going to do about it? How would he handle being around her?_

_I can’t let her know. I’ve seen the way she looks at my cousin; I can’t compete. I’ll just treat her as I always do. Yes, that should be fine._

_But_ _he didn't want to let her go_ _you_ _wanted her for himself_ _in_ _one thing he was sure of wasn't_ _going_ _to_ _lose_ _her_ _cousin_ _even if_ _he_ _had_ _to fight for her_

  
**A few days later:**

“Marinette?”

“Felix?”

The two blinked at each other in surprise; neither had expected to see the other here. Though, in retrospect, they probably should have.

“I didn’t know you were modeling for the show today,” Marinette said, smiling and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Adrien told me he would be here, but he didn’t mention you.”

Felix took her in: hair down and in loose waves, her usual makeup but with a darker red lip color, a baby pink coat hanging off her shoulders, and a sleek navy dress, figure-hugging but not too tight, paired with baby pink heels to match. He looked away, trying to hide his blush. Why? he asked himself. I thought I’d have more time before I saw her again; I don’t know what to do about these feelings. Am I being obvious right now? Can we act normal around each other? Can I act normal around her? What would that even entail? I can’t remember—

“Hello? Earth to Felix? You in there?” Marinette giggled as Felix snapped back to reality.

“My apologies. Um, what brings you to the show today? Your interest in fashion, I’m assuming.” Felix pulled at the collar of his shirt and looked towards the runway.

“Normally, yes, but this is one of the few times that my designs brought me here.” She started grinning wildly.”Not to brag or anything.”

Felix smirked. “Yes, you’re certainly not bragging right now. Really though, congratulations; it’s impressive of you to have one of your designs featured on this line. Which one is it?”

Marinette scanned the bustling room for the lanky brunette wearing her belt and pants. “Uh, he’s around here somewhere.” She craned her neck for a better view of the thick of the crowd when someone rushed by and knocked into her. As she pitched forward, Felix held a hand out to steady her.

“Ah, am I finally catching a glimpse of the infamous clumsiness you’re always going on about but never proving?”

“God, I hope not; today’s too important for that.” She chuckled nervously.

“Knowing you, your designs will overshadow any mistakes you might make.”

“Gee, thanks for that,” Marinette replied, her tone flat. She held his gaze for about six seconds before the two burst out laughing.

Adrien stood at the other end of the busy room, watching the two laugh together. Plagg flew out of Adrien’s pants pocket, watching him watch them.

“Looks like your cousin’s trying to steal your girlfriend.”

Adrien sighed. “Plagg, she’s just—“

“Just a friend, I know,” Plagg finished. “Doesn’t mean you’re not jealous.”

“I’m NOT jealous. I’m happy for Felix, really. He doesn’t make friends all that easily; it’s nice to see him laughing openly with somebody.”

“You can be happy for him and still feel a little jealous.”

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. “Plagg, I’m telling you I don’t feel that way towards Marinette. You know I love Ladybug; why do you keep pushing me towards Marinette?”

Eyebrows pulled together, Plagg only shook his head before zipping back into Adrien’s pocket. Adrien looked one more time towards Marinette and Felix, feeling a sharp tug inside of him. It’s not that I like her, he insisted to himself, but things have been a little weird between us lately. Ever since Alya and her grew apart, she doesn’t talk to anyone except him. I just miss laughing with her like that, is all.

He pushed a falling loc of hair back into place as a model with tan skin, deep brown hair, and light brown eyes passed him by. “Oh, there he is!” He heard Marinette call from across the room. His smile brightened, only to fall again when he saw her pointing to the model. “Those pants and belt are my design,” she said to Felix with the widest grin. He eyed the model up and down then smiled.

“Lovely,” said Felix after he finished his assessment. “Marinette, you could enter the industry now if you truly wanted.”

She looked away, a shy smile pulling at her lips. “Oh, I don’t know about that, but thank you.”

“Marinette,” he said, tone sharp. She whipped her head back up. “When have I ever said something I didn’t mean?”

  
The blush. Oh, the blush that followed that. Adrien looked away, eyes cast down. He couldn’t watch it anymore, for some reason.

**_Author's note: okay I'm stopping_ ** **_it_ ** **_here_ ** **_I_ ** **_hope_ ** **_you guys_ ** **_like_ ** **_it_ ** **_and_ ** **_Adrien_ ** **_is_ ** **_out_ ** **_jealous_ ** **_this was my chapter just so you know_ ** **_and_ ** **_yeah_ ** **_check out my other_ ** **_books_ ** **_also_ ** **_I couldn't think of what else to_ ** **_write_ ** **_so_ ** **_I_ ** **_stop_ ** **_this_ ** **_here._ **


	3. Moving on

Chapter 3

_For the rest of the week, Felix attempted to pursue a friendship with Marinette, which was not as difficult as he thought it would be. They didn't talk much, but it was never an uncomfortable silence. She would sketch while he read his books. She would ask him what he was reading that day and he would ask what the theme was that she would sketch for her designs. When she nearly knocked over her drink onto her sketchbook and he caught it before it spilled, she looked at him as if he had saved her livelihood._

_One day, she brought in a box of madeleines to share with the class, himself included. He was about to tell her "no, thank you", but their heavenly scent beckoned him to try one, and he was not disappointed. From the satisfied smile on her face, he knew that his satisfaction showed and she promised to bring more in the future._

_Later that week, she was flipping through her sketchbook to look at some of her designs and he was not so subtly spying at the sketches over her shoulder. At one particular sketch, she was about to turn the page and he placed his hand on the paper to stop her. She seemed surprised but scooted the book closer to him so he could get a better look. The design was exquisite, clearly influenced by her Chinese heritage, with black slacks that were form-fitting without being too tight or baggy and came just below the knees. The top was high collared with a flower at the base of the throat, a songbird at the left side of the chest, and gossamer fabric for the sleeves and connecting just above the waist. Although he had liked many of her other designs, this one was quite beautiful… but it seemed to be missing something._

_Marinette seemed to agree. "I really like this one, too. I want to make it, but I'm not done with it yet."_

_Using scrutinizing eyes, he inspected the design in the way his father had taught him to look at a costume on set and figure out how it was out of place. "It's the bird," he told her._

_She quickly shook her head. "I'm going to keep the songbird, I'm really looking forward to the challenge of hand-stitching it."_

_"And I'm not suggesting that it be done away with, simply that you tie it in more with the design," he clarified._

_Her eyes narrowed on the design, seeming to study it, and consider dozens of possibilities in a matter of seconds. Felix could tell when one idea stuck because the brows raised slightly and she quickly reached into her bag to retrieve her pencil. That small conversation became something else he could respect about her. Most artists he knew would disregard any constructive criticism that came their way and vitally defends their work. Marinette did defend elements of her work with an actual reason and accepted the criticism to be used at her own discretion._

_When she gave a satisfied humm, Felix looked back down at the page, not even realizing that he had been staring at her face as she had been sketching. It was not a dramatic change, but it made all the difference. The top now had a black border where the gossamer fabric connected at the waist, and that black fabric reached up like a delicate tree branch that the bird was perching on, preparing to sing it's a melodic song. It was perfect._

_He gave his own humm of approval, earning a beaming smile from the designer._

_giving him the impression that just maybe… Unable to help himself, Felix gave her a genuine smile that matched her own. Sticking out his hand, she immediately took it and gave it a shake. "I am most honored that you would allow me to be your friend."_

_"In that case," she pulls out her phone, acting nervous, "would you like to exchange numbers?"_

_He smoothly pulled out his own phone, grateful that his hands were steady as they exchanged phones and added their names and numbers to the devices before giving them back._

_"Thank you, Felix. I'll see you on Monday. If you want to hang out or talk over the weekend, don't be afraid to text me." Giving a final wave, Marinette turned to leave the room, barely missing the blush that colored the blond's cheeks as she left._

_As their friendship grew, Marinette and Felix came to realize that they liked to challenge each other. The first instance came with a physics test. Adrien would always receive the highest grade on the tests, but she was sure that she would get the second highest. When Felix said that his test would be higher than hers, she made a bet with him. He beat her test score by three points, and she had to bring in a box of madeleines just for him._

_The next bet was Marinette's attempt to make him more social with the class, barring Lila of course. He had to talk sports with Alix and Kim for an entire break between classes and actually participate in the conversation. Although he had a difficult time keeping up with their fast-paced conversation, when Kim mentioned his love for swimming, Felix admitted that he was skilled at the butterfly. Kim, of course, wanted to race him. He eventually agreed and the boys exchanged numbers to set up a time and place for the race. None of his friends back in London had a passion for swimming like this boy, so it would be an interesting challenge. But since Felix was unable to maintain a conversation with Alix, he lost his bet with Marinette and had to wear casual clothes to school the next day. The horror._

_When Felix challenged Marinette to movie trivia, he had no idea what would come of it. He had not expected Nino to know so much about directors and special effects when he jumped into the conversation. Nor had he known that Mylene was so informed about actors and the different processes they used. All four of them ended up in such a debate that the bet was all but forgotten and they ended up having a movie night at Marinette's home. Felix had never done something like that before. It was Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Mylene, Ivan, and himself; all gathered in the Dupain-Cheng living room, eating a variety of fresh loaves of bread and watching their favorite movies. Marinette even made a point of playing La Nuit Bleue, just to prove to everyone why it was the best of all time. By the time all of them separated for home that night, Felix had four new contacts in his phone, and he didn't regret it._

_The more time he spent with Marinette, the more sure he became about her. She was everything that someone like him could want in a person; smart but willing to listen to others, kind but didn't let people walk all over her, creative but open to suggestions. If they were to begin dating, he suspected that it would be a perfect relationship… If only she wasn't in love with my cousin._

_Felix hadn't expected it to hurt so much. But every time he saw her staring at Adrien with love in her eyes, wishing that look could be directed at him, it truly did hurt. It was obvious that the only real reason things were at a stand-still between the two of them was because of how oblivious his cousin was. Not that it was completely his fault, his uncle held the blame there._

_It had taken a great deal of self-control not to say anything to his cousin on many different occasions, and then Adrien just had to stick his foot in his mouth coming into school one day._

_"I don't know why you two are still dancing around each other, can't she see that you really like her?" Adrien asked Felix, not paying attention to the volume of his voice or the hypocrisy of his words._

_"I assure you, I would be very happy to pursue a relationship with Marinette, but that is not possible at this time, as she has strong feelings for someone else," Felix replied, giving his cousin a very pointed look, one that even he wasn't able to overlook._

_"Me? You think Marinette likes me? Why would you think that?" He asked, still not controlling the volume of his voice, and began to draw attention. The least desirable person being Lila, who gave the two of them a smile that made Felix believe she was going to twist this situation to her advantage later. He took the time to give the girl a very distinct look, it was enough that she flinched, but quickly recovered and flounced out of sight. He had no doubt that she would stay close enough to listen._

_Felix would have preferred to move this conversation into private and tried to indicate that they should, but Adrien refused to move until he told him. He lowered his voice. "I know because I saw her video message to you, she said that she loved you and would be there for you. Marinette is in love with you." He didn't think he could say it any more plainly than that. If Adrien didn't understand him, then there was no hope for the boy._

_The two kept staring at each other for a minute, and then Adrien chuckled and shook his head as he walked up the stairs to the classroom. "That has got to be the lamest practical joke you've ever tried to pull on me."_

_"What joke?"_

_Felix felt his insides tie into a knot as Marinette's sweet voice reached his ears. She was walking up to them, a box of croissants in her hands if he were to go by the buttery scent. Before he could stop the possible heartache that his cousin was sure to cause, Adrien was already turning to her outside the classroom door as he continued to chuckle. "Just heard that you're in love with me. That you even sent me a video that day saying that you did."_

_Felix saw her expression drop and the hurt in her eyes, his cousin was too distracted by his own humor at the situation to even notice. And he didn't, Marinette plastered on a fake smile as quickly as he could blink. No doubt, she was smiling so big to force back her tears. "Y-y-you're right. That's just-just… hilarious…" Without another word, she walked away from the class and down the steps._

_He wanted to do something, comfort her if he could, but he had no idea how. Felix had never been good at comforting someone when they were upset, just ask his mother. Only thing he could think of doing was telling her best friend. "Alya," he walked straight up to the girl, completely ignoring the person she was sitting next to. "I believe Marinette has gone home and is in need of her best friend."_

_Alya's brow creased. "What happened?"_

_Unable to help himself, he turned a vicious glare on his cousin, causing the boy to flinch. "He thought that Marinette's video was a joke and laughed about it in front of her."_

_There was a gasp that escaped the girl a second before she jumped to her feet and rushed out the door. Only slowing down for long enough to give Adrien the dirtiest look any of them had ever seen. Those who had heard Adrien laugh at Marinette's feelings, that's how they considered the situation, were giving the blonde the same glare. After a few seconds, realization crashed into him with enough force to make him stumble back into the door frame. Adrien turned to leave, probably to follow Alya and apologize to Marinette, but the doorway was blocked by Nino._

_"Not cool, dude. So, not cool."_

_Adrien was ready to try and slip past his best friend to continue his pursuit, but then Mme. Bustier came in and told everyone to take their seats. He seemed to deflate as he shuffled to his desk and slumped into his seat, keeping his eyes trained on his desk. When Alya came back halfway through the first class, she gave Felix a sympathetic shake of her head before casting another glare at Adrien._

_Not so oblivious anymore, the model realized that he was in big trouble with his friends. Felix had also noticed an avalanche of texts that came to his cousin's phone, many coming from a contact named Kagami, which made the blonde flinch. He became curious about the context after one specific text made him groan and drop his head to the desk with an audible_ **_thunk_ ** _._

_Luckily for Felix, he did not need to suffer his cousin's presence after school, as the majority of the class decided to give him a piece of their minds about laughing at Marinette's confession. He barely heard Adrien try to explain that he had not seen the video and that he thought the whole thing had been a joke, which went over as well as a surprise Akuma attack. Deciding to leave the others to deal with his ignorant cousin, he left the school to visit his upset friend._

_Mme. Cheng gave him a kind smile and handed him a plate of assorted cookies and pastries to take up with him. He found Marinette, wrapped in at least four different blankets and watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail, a true classic. She said nothing, but gave him a weak smile and nodded for him to sit beside her before pausing the movie._

_They were silent for a long while before Felix cleared his throat. "I owe you another apology, Marinette. Adrien said something insufferable and I told him about the video you sent. It was not meant to be malicious, but I-"_

_"You didn't do anything wrong, Felix," she interrupted him, her sad eyes leaving little room for argument as she continued. "I sent him that video, whether he saw it or not, or you told him or not, it doesn't change the fact that Adrien thought it was a joke. He didn't even entertain the idea that I really loved him and laughed about it when he told me. I don't…" her words trailed off as she began sniffling again._

_Cautious of her personal space, and hoping that she wasn't so upset to lash out, Felix wrapped an arm around her shoulders to draw her to his side. Much to his relief, she let him do so without striking him. After letting her cry for another ten minutes, Felix was getting uncomfortable with the sound of her tears and said something that he was sure would likely get him slapped. "Would you like me to set up a date between Adrien and Lila? We could follow them so you could watch him suffer."_

_Much to his relief, she burst into laughter. "Oh, that would be vicious," she said between gasps. "We could make it a romantic dinner for two at a busy place, then a boat ride on the Seine. Everyone would think they're dating. And we could tell Kagami and Chloe so they could make a scene."_

_He nodded. "I believe Kagami is aware of what happened. Adrien received multiple messages from a contact by that name during the course of the day. From his reactions, whatever she said was not pleasant."_

_She gave another chuckle but shook her head. "Let's threaten to do that to him, but not go through with it. I'm not mean enough to force him on a date with someone that's going to grope him all day."_

_Felix gave a hum of agreement before reaching for the remote to start the movie from the beginning. The movie had already gone past the scene with the Black Knight, and he was not about to miss his favorite part of the movie._

  
_Note: just to be clear_ _about_ _anything_ _you're_ _confused_ _about_ _he_ _came after_ _the_ _Felix_ _episode_ _and I think that's before_ _chameleon_ _it's_ _been_ _a long time since_ _I_ _watched_ _it_ _so_ _I'm not_ _sure_ _and_ _Lila_ _didn't_ _really_ _have_ _them yet_ _so_ _I wanted to make that clear so that for future_ _chapters_ _so you_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _confused_ _on what's going on._

  
_Marinette returned to school the following day; cried out, cheered up, and sort-of ready to face her former crush. Felix had waited for her at the front of the school, although Alya and the girls, minus Lila, got to her first. Surrounding the_ _emotionally distraught_ _girl to protect her from any and every male at the school, specifically Adrien, they lead her into the school. Not wanting to let her out of his sight, he followed the girls at a safe distance._

_Felix had made it very clear to his cousin the night before that he had handled this badly, a friend was never supposed to laugh a another friend's feelings or consider them a joke. Adrien had taken his lumps without argument and did not call the girl as he was instructed. She needed time and her feelings came before his. But when the girls entered the classroom, all the instructions he had given Adrien seemed to have been forgotten._

_Adrien was apologizing to her over and over again, trying to get past the other girls so he could see her, and seemed to miss how uncomfortable he was making Marinette. Felix sighed in exasperation, making his way around the circle of girls before grabbing Adrien by the collar and flinging him into his seat with a stern glare._

_"You have apologized. You are now finished speaking. If she wishes to accept your apology, that is completely up to her. Until that happens, you will restrain yourself and not antagonize her."_

_He might have continued if he hadn't felt a small hand on his arm. Glancing back to see Marinette, she gave him a look that said that she wanted to speak. Giving a nod, he went to his chair._

_Marinette sighed as she gave Adrien what could be considered a kind look before she spoke. "I'm not angry at you. You are one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you. But I want you to understand that what you did hurt me. And even though I will forgive you eventually, I need to get past my own feels first. If you can give me time, I promise that we can still be friends."_

_Adrien didn't look completely pleased by the situation, but what choice did he have? Be patient and eventually get his friend back, or press the issue and likely lose her forever. Luckily, Felix knew that his cousin had enough sense to listen to her and nodded in agreement._

_As the day progressed, it was difficult to ignore the looks that the majority of the classroom was sending towards Marinette, as well as how they were acting around her. It was as though everyone was expecting her to break down crying or become akumatized. Felix would admit, that had been a worry of his as well, but she was doing her best to be strong. The actions of his classmates were likely to put more stress on her at this point. And he was not going to allow her to become one of those things._

_At the first break, he asked her to show him which of her designs she had made real. Giving a small smile, Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and pointed out over twenty designs that she had made for herself. He was happy to see that the songbird had been finished at some point since she showed him the design a few weeks ago._

_Before the next lesson began, she bumped her shoulder into his and smiled. "Thank you."_

_He needed no explanation of why she was thanking him. Perhaps it was because he wasn't treating her like she was broken. Or maybe because he distracted her from the others in the room. It didn't matter. All he cared about was that he'd made her smile._

_A few days later, things were beginning to get back to normal, or at least Marinette was sketching again and had spoken to Adrien a few times without looking like she was going to cry, that was progress in Felix's opinion. They had yet to do any more bets, but he thought the time had come to put his own plan into action. And the ideal opportunity had come that day. Their gym class had been focusing on self-defense; and Marinette, Adrien, Felix, and Alix had all been placed in the more advanced course. Adrien had insisted that Felix be paired with Marinette, he suspected it was more to help his cousin than it was to keep from upsetting the girl. Felix didn't mind, Marinette was a strong partner and they were naturally challenging each other as the class progressed._

_"How about a bet, we haven't done that in a while," she asked him with a smile, as the teacher told them to go over what they had learned that week._

_"What did you have in mind?" He couldn't believe his luck as she made her proposition before he had a chance._

_"First to five points wins, pins and secured holds will earn points. Anything illegal is an automatic disqualification and," she glanced over to Alix, who had already worn out her partner, "Alix can be the referee since she'll be unbiased." The pink-haired girl, who had overheard the two of them, grinned at the prospect and was already getting into position to watch the two of them._

_"Acceptable terms, and what are the stakes?" It was becoming difficult to keep from smirking._

_Marinette gave a humm of contemplation, the smile never leaving her face. "If I win, you have to help me with Mylene's stage production next month."_

_"That is amicable; and should I win, you shall wear your designs to school for a week and I shall choose which ones."_

_Her smile grew. "Deal."_

_"Okay, you two, to your marks," Alix instructed, she was excited to see what they could do. Marinette and Felix got into position easily and waited for the pink-haired girl to give the signal, ignoring how they had gained the attention of the rest of the class. "Marinette, set?" She nodded. "Felix, set?" He nodded as well. "Round one, go!"_

_Felix reached for her while deflecting her hands, but made the mistake of not watching her feet as she took him down with a Russian leg-sweep and quickly put his left arm into a hammerlock. "Point, Marinette!" Alix called out and Marinette immediately released him, then offered him a hand to get him back to his feet._

_They reset their positions and waited for Alix to give the signal, Felix had a better idea this time. "Round two, go!" He got close, dropping to one knee to do a scoop between her legs, and flipped her over to land on her back. Luckily, Marinette had enough sense to tuck her chin to her chest to keep her head from hitting the mat. "Point, Felix!" She called out as he quickly pinned the girl's shoulders, but then helped her to her feet._

_"Smart move, won't happen again," she grinned at him._

_"I would never be so foolish as to use the same move twice in the same match," he smirked back as they returned to position._

_"Round three, go!"_

_He thought he had her in an arm-bar right off, but she quickly tumbled forward to untwist her arm and grabbed his wrist, trying to control his arm. Felix kept his grip on her and swept her legs out from beneath her, making her fall backwards while using his grip to help control her fall so she wouldn't get hurt, before falling across her midsection to get the pin. "Point, Felix!"_

_There were cheers from the guys as Felix helped her back to his feet. "I am looking forward to seeing your designs in person."_

_She chuckled. "And I'll be glad to have the extra help next month."_

_"Round four, go!"_

_The next grab was too easy, Felix realized this a split second before Marinette jumped into the air, wrapping her legs around his arm and shifting her grip so she had him in an armbar that sent him down to the mat._

_"Point, Marinette! Next point wins!" Alix called out in excitement as all the girls cheered for Marinette, and the two of them got back into position for the last time. "Round five, go!"_

_He tried a low leg sweep, she avoided with a back fall and did a kip-up to get back to her feet just as he regained his. She went for his left arm but he deftly avoided her grasp, ducking behind her to wrap his arms around her arms and midsection. She attempted to drop straight down, but Felix was already lifting her off of her feet as he turned, putting both of them face down on the mat. There was a moment of struggling before she growled in annoyance._

_"Final point, Felix wins!"_

_Everyone let out a cheer as he sat up, releasing Marinette from his grip. Despite losing, she had a big smile on her face. "That was fun, we really should spare again."_

_Giving her a hand up, Felix couldn't help but smile at the prospect of doing this again. He didn't doubt that they could make each other better, and was looking forward to how this would affect their relationship. "Agreed. Tomorrow, I want you to wear your songbird outfit."_

_There was a sigh and a roll of her eyes as she agreed._

_**Author's note: Okay I'm stopping** _ _**it** _ _**here** _ _**I hope you** _ _**guys** _ _**like** _ _**it** _ _**just a warning a few things on this chapter** _ _**it** _ _**isn't mine I took it from somebody else** _ _**so** _ _**yeah** _ _**just** _ _**to** _ _**make it** _ _**more** _ _**spicy** _ _**of** _ _**her moving on because I seriously did not know** _ _**what** _ _**to** _ _**write** _ _**and** _ _**shout** _ _**out** _ _**to** _ _**the** _ _**author** _ _**Raven** _ _**NM** _ _**because** _ _**some** _ _**of** _ _**the** _ _**things** _ _**that** _ _**I** _ _**used** _ _**came** _ _**from her** _ _**or** _ _**him** _ _**and** _ _**thank** _ _**you for reading this I hope you guys** _ _**liked** _ _**it** _ _**bye.** _


	4. The photo shoot

Chapter 4

_Felix didn't bother hiding his smirk as Marinette came up the steps wearing her songbird. At a glance, he noticed a few changes from the sketch. The pants went all the way to her ankles and tied above her feet, giving it a controlled feel to it, which contrasted and complemented the freely flowing top. However, it was the bird that drew his attention; hand-stitched in hues of blues, purples, and white with gems for eyes and golden thread for the beak and feet. The detail and time she must have put into it was absolutely amazing, proving to him that she wasn't only skilled at designing her pieces, but was a true artist at creating them as well._

_There was a slight blush on her face as she stood before him, waiting for him to comment on her design out loud._

_"You changed the length of the pants," he told her, pointing out the most prominent change from the drawing._

_She nodded as they walked into school together. "I always start out with more fabric for length when it comes to skirts and pants since you can always cut some material away, but you can't easily add more. I liked the longer length and it worked well with the flow of the top, and since the design was for me, I decided to keep it long."_

_"Fair point and they do work well together. You are a very skilled designer, I can see how you were able to gain Uncle Gabriel's attention, as well as Bourgeois."_

_Marinette's blush increased at the compliment and although it did calm down as the day progressed, it never left her cheeks, as the compliments didn't end with Felix. Everyone in class was impressed with her design and were now very interested in getting some original designs for themselves. Alya took multiple photos to post on her personal blog, along with a link to Marinette's website._

_She handled the onslaught of requests from their classmates with the pose of a seasoned professional, letting them know to visit her website, MDC Original Designs, to take a look at what she has to offer. Marinette had made the website a few months ago after Jagged Stone had taken to bragging about her designs to other friends in the industry and they began emailing her with requests. The website made things easier for setting up appointments, showcase her new designs, and list the pricing for her work._

_By the end of the school day, Marinette's phone chimed multiple times, alerting her to the requests for appointments to get a MDC original. A few were from their classmates, but most were from people that had seen the photos on Alya's blog and were willing to pay for her work._

_Marinette had been excitedly showing the alerts on her phone to Felix as they left the school, so he had ended up walking her home, not that he minded. When they were approaching the front doors of the bakery, she looked past him towards the park beside her home. There was a photoshoot in progress, and Felix was almost positive that it was for his uncle's new spring line. He had worn one of his uncle's suits to school that day in anticipation of complementing Marinette's style. Before he could suggest taking a quick look, since no designer would turn down the chance to see what was coming, Marinette was already hurrying across the street to get a closer look with the rest of the crowd._

_As soon as they reached a spot they could easily see, Felix understood why the shoot had attracted such a crowd and it wasn't because of the clothes. The photoshoot was featuring Adrien and Lila as the models, and the photographer was having a fit with Lila. From the snippets of Italian that he could understand, the girl wasn't giving the right energy for the shoot and seemed more interested in showcasing herself rather than the clothes._

_His interactions with the Italian liar had been limited since the first day in class when he had called her out on the lies about himself and his father, but that had been enough for him. He was about to suggest that they leave since being anywhere in the same vicinity as she was grating on his nerves when the girl turned and saw him._

_"Felix~" she called in a sing-song voice that made himself and Marinette cringe as she ran towards them. Just as Lila was about to wrap her arms around his torso, he side-stepped the girl and let her trip past him. She was barely able to catch her balance, a good thing since he doubted if she would be able to pay for the possible damages to the clothes._

_Adrien had quickly followed his partner, looking relieved to see the two of them, but worried about the attention they had suddenly garnered from Lila and the crowd around them. He waved his bodyguard to let them pass to join them away from the crowd. Lila followed close behind, attempting to hide the glare she directed at Felix and Marinette._

_Not one to give up easily, she plastered a fake smile on her face as she skipped up beside the two. "Oh, Felix~"_

_The blonde stopped, wrapping a possessive arm around Marinette's shoulder to keep her close, as he glared darkly at the Italian girl. "What. Do. You. Want. Rossi."_

_There was a brief look of apprehension on her face before she switched to a flirtatious smile. "Well, your uncle asked me to be Adrien's partner in his latest photoshoot."_

_Meaning that you likely lied to get yourself on set, he thought with disgust since he recalled Adrien mentioning the solo shoot today. Looking over at his cousin, he wasn't surprised to see that he seemed just as uncomfortable about the girl's presence as Felix and Marinette were._

_"Anyways, the photographer keeps saying something is off. Since you're so knowledgeable, I'm sure you could help me," she said before casting a belittling glance in the French-Asian designer's direction. "Marinette is okay, but her style is just so childish, you know?"_

_I would hardly call her designs "childish", and even if some fashion school drop out were to agree with you, they would follow that up with tearing you and your own fashion choices to shreds. Felix would have loved to say that to the girl since she had exceeded his tolerance of her ten words ago. Adrien seemed just as upset if his clenched fists were any indication. Marinette seemed to be taking the insult much better than they had since she was staring at Lila with a bored look on her face._

_"We just don't know what's wrong and really could use your help. Come on, plugh-please?"_

_Felix could have sworn that the girl nearly gagged on the word. He would have liked nothing more than to deny the girl any advice and say that she had no talent… Oh, that's an idea._

_Marinette seemed to have sensed the change in his demeanor as she glanced up at him. He gave a sly grin, silently telling her that he had an idea and that the result would be well worth it if she played along. There was a minute roll of her eyes, before giving a subtle nod of consent to say that she'd play along._

_"You want my advice? Fine." He said coldly, guiding Marinette towards the set as he snatched the fake glasses off of his cousin's face, handed them to her to hold for a moment, and began loosening his tie. "There is nothing wrong with the outfit. You, however, are lacking."_

_The girl gave an indignant gasp and glared after Felix as he continued speaking and ran his fingers through his hair to mess it up a bit. "You lack professionalism, pose, patience. The ability to trust and be trusted." He held his hand out to Marinette for the glasses, which she handed over smoothly before following his subtle direction to stand close to his side with her body turned towards his so the songbird would be easily seen as she looked at the photographer. "And of course… Chemistry with your partner to do a couples shot… unless it's for a divorce ad, I suppose."_

_He hadn't even finished speaking before Vincent started gushing and taking photos like crazy. "That's it! Tutto qui! The perfect expressions! You have your spaghetti, you love your spaghetti. You know that everyone wants your spaghetti, but it was made just for you. Signorina, move your arm slightly behind you, the design you're wearing is molto bella, the world must see it! Si, si, si! Now signorina, I want you to reach up with your other arm and grasp his tie in your hand, but do not rumple the fabric. Signore, tilt your chin towards her, just enough to look into her eyes. Si, tutto qui! Perfecto!"_

_Vincent probably would have continued taking pictures if Felix hadn't told him it was enough. He may have been wearing a suit from his uncle's new line, but that didn't mean that he wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon posing for the over-exuberant photographer. He had only set out to put Lila in her place. The fact that it momentarily saved his cousin from the grabby shrew and showcased Marinette's design were a bonus._

_"Grazie, molto bene. Had the two of you not arrived, I fear that this shoot would have been ruined." Vincent said dramatically as he cast a disapproving glance at Lila, who was fuming off to the side._

_"Hmm, I can see that. Despite my uncle's great eye for fashion, his choice of female models is severely lacking." Felix agreed, not bothering to avert his gaze from the girl. She, in turn, gave him a scathing look that promised great pain and annoyance in the future._

**Author note: okay I'm stopping** **here** **because** **what** **I had in mind was too long so I'm cutting it in half and I'm going to** **put** **the** **other** **half** **of** **this** **chapter** **in** **the other one** **so I hope you guys enjoy this** **one** **and** **I'll** **see you** **in a few days sorry if it's a bit** **short.**


	5. Identity Reveal

Chapter 5

_Summer was approaching soon and Felix looked forward to spending even more time with Marinette and his younger brother. While the day was long and the temperature was rising, Felix had absolutely nothing to do while he waited on Marinette to reply to his texts. He had decided to drop by Marinette's family bakery for lunch, falling into easy conversation with the Dupain-Chengs when business was slow._

_Felix would come over every other day for lunch while he sat in the kitchens, watching Tom do the daily baking and Sabine running the cash register._

_That is until he accidentally found their accounting log books crammed in a drawer underneath the counter of their Kitchen, Tom had asked him to grab a whisk and Felix had opened the wrong drawer, he had taken out the book and set it aside to continue on his task. When he had finally found the whisk, he had wanted to return the book back to its original place when in a moment of Marinette-Esque clumsiness, knocked it off the counter instead._

_It fell open and he saw how the Dupain-Cheng's records were kept mostly well if only for the slight discrepancies in their accounts. He had pointed them out to Tom who had shook his head. The taller man then shooed Felix over to Sabine who had coincidentally came in to restock their display. Felix pointed out what he had found and Sabine laughed in embarrassment._

_The two then spent the rest of the afternoon going through the bakery accounts to make sure everything was tally. Felix even offered some advice on how they could cut costs and increase in revenue. Sabine had been so impressed that when Marinette had come home, she announced that Felix was welcome to join the family anytime, with a playful wink._

_Tom had sputtered in shock and shook a spoon threateningly at the confused blond teen. Marinette had turned bright red and pulled Felix along with her up to her room before thoroughly interrogating him. She didn't have time to say much before she noticed the gentle smile tugging at the corners of Felix's lips._

_Family…He liked that._

_Marinette stopped talking mid-sentence, reaching out to hold his hand in her much smaller ones._

_"You'll always be a part of my family, Felix," she whispered, bright blue eyes staring into his blue-grey ones._

_The sincerity of her words had left him breathless and the thought that he would have been accepted by this young woman he had met by chance, well the probability had been unbelievable. This was Marinette, she who embodied all that was good in this world, and this wonderful person had taken surly, grumpy Felix Agreste in all his brooding glory and accepted him for who he is without a second thought._

_Of course, she had known of what had really happened between Felix and his_ _cousin_ _. Marinette had ranted angrily, pacing the floor of her room well into the night while Felix watched her with sharp yet tired eyes. It was amazing how she had gotten so riled up for his sake._

_He wanted to kiss her._

_Felix had instead grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his lap and offered her to marathon the entire season of Stranger Things on Netflix. Marinette had glared up at him and agreed sulkily. She had been trying to get Felix to watch one of her favorite shows for ages and he only agreed now as a bribe to keep her quiet._

_Rude. But she accepted the compromise and the teens cuddled and marathoned the entire first season of Stranger Things. Neither of them getting a wink of sleep until the sun was high in the sky._

_It had been a month since Felix came to France and Summer had begun. Marinette woke up at the thought of late mornings and long days spent with her best friends. The fact that she would have a substantial amount of free time to actually create some of the designs left her giddy with excitement. Having Felix over at her house was almost a common occurrence with how often the young man came over, so she wasn't surprised when she saw him sitting at her kitchen table helping himself to a bowl of cereal._

_"Good morning Felix. What brings you here so early?" Marinette asked._

_Felix raised a brow at her and glanced at the wall clock._

_"Marinette it's almost 11.30 am. It's not early anymore." He smiled._

_After an entire month being away from the stifling and oppressive environment that Felix had grown up in, Marinette was amazed at how open the older teen was now. Spending the time to finally take care of himself emotionally had done the blond wonders as his perpetually gloomy disposition made way for the snarky, quick-witted young man that Marinette had always known for him to be._

_"So what are we going to do today? It's the first day of summer vacation!" Marinette gave a bright smile. Her infectious mood making even Felix smile into his cereal. Marinette got a bowl out for herself and took a seat opposite her friend. Felix honestly felt like part of the family, she continued to smile at her blond friend._

_"I actually need to visit the library today."_

_Marinette perked up, out of the house, an air-conditioned room, no parents to coo over Felix every other hour. Sounds great. Felix laughed. Marinette blushed when she realized she had spoken her thought out loud. She hurriedly finished her cereal and went back upstairs to change. The two bid farewell to the Dupain-Cheng parents and made their way to the library._

_Arms linked, the two walked in peaceful companionship, Felix carrying both their bags on his other shoulder. Felix guided Marinette and made sure to catch her every time she seemingly tripped on air. They spotted Adrien who had a photoshoot at the park close to Marinette's home. Marinette clutched onto Felix a little bit tighter while Felix called out to his_ _cousin_ _, both waved to the younger blond who could only stare at their linked arms. Adrien realized he was taking too long to respond and half-heartedly waved back to the pair._

_The two looked at each other in silent communication before deciding to ignore Adrien's weird behavior. They waved at him for one last time before turning away from the park and making their way to the library. They had just entered the library, the door closing behind them when the telltale screaming of civilians came from outside the library doors._

_Marinette turned terrified eyes to Felix who stared at the closed doors with trepidation. He knew about the Akuma attacks. He knew that Marinette needed to be kept safe. But suddenly he heard "I need to help the people outside," and "Stay inside and get the others to a safe place!" and Marinette was gone._

_Gone_

_She wasn't there anymore._

_Where did she go?_

_"MARINETTE!" He yelled as he burst the doors open in a frantic need to look for his best friend._

_He ran out to the pavement when he heard a loud but strangely familiar "Look out!" and felt the body of someone crashing into him. 2 seconds later a white blast of envelopes landed right where he had been standing. Felix groaned at the ache at his side and then felt the weight on his chest scramble to get up. "Need a hand?" Felix opened his bleary eyes and saw Chat Noir holding a hand to help him up._

_Felix took the hand in a firm grip, surprised at how easy it was for Chat Noir to pull him up as if Felix weighed nothing. Which was quite frustrating because he had been trying to gain some weight in the past month that he had been back in France. Felix looked at the leather-clad hero before him. There was just something so familiar about the messy sandy blond hair and the way he smiled. Like something, he had seen so long ago._

_"Thank you." Felix nodded in thanks. Chat Noir gaped for a moment before an easy smile stretched across his face. A pang of nostalgia hit Felix straight in his lungs as he struggled to remember. He had seen that smile before. More screaming was heard and Chat Noir was about to run off when Felix caught his arm in a tight grip._

_"Please, my friend, Marinette. She's out there somewhere." Felix gasped out. He watched Chat Noir's eyes widen. Alya had mentioned the time Marinette had helped Chat Noir with the Evillustrator incident, apparently Chat Noir and Marinette knew each other now._

_Chat Noir searched Felix's eyes and just knew that Marinette had left his brother behind to help the other civilians get out of the range of the Akuma attack. It was such a Marinette thing to do. Distract the Akuma while waiting for his Lady to arrive. Working on it right now Look out for Marinette. Purify the Akuma. Have a serious talk with Marinette for running straight into danger. Again. Plan in mind Chat Noir gave a comforting smile to his_ _cousin_ _._

_"I'll try to keep an eye out for her, monsieur." Chat shrugged out of the grip and leaped away back to where he knew the Akuma would be. He arrived at the scene to find Ladybug wrapping the Akumatized victim with the string of her yo-yo. Even in her frustration, his Lady looked beautiful. The look of unrivaled concentration as she tried to subdue the Akumatized victim._

**_At_ ** **_the_ ** **_battle_ **

_"Chat, I need a little help here!" She yelled. Chat Noir leaped towards his lady._

_The Akuma was a mailman who had one too many complaints on his late deliveries and had been fired that very day. The man had transformed into a larger than life version of a greymail deposit box with his head and limbs sticking out of the sides. With a roar, hundreds of envelopes shot out of the slots of his mailbox body in a horrific destructive blast. He had an angry scowl on his face with razor-sharp teeth. His skin was equally greyed and his eyes glowed a bright yellow. His mailman hat sat proudly on his head a polished metal version of his mailman hat._

_"You try delivering to all of Paris while being constantly accosted by Akuma attacks! It's not fair!" He roared breaking free of Ladybug's yo-yo by using it against her and flinging her into the air with brute force alone. "I am_ _Le Livreur_ _and I'll make sure NOBODY WILL GET THEIR MAIL AGAIN"_

_With a blast of giant envelopes shooting towards him, Chat Noir leaped into the air and tried to stay out of the Le Livreur's range. All the while helping terrified civilians to escape the Akuma's wrath._

_"Hey,_ _Livreur_ _! You might have been_ _stamped_ _out of work but that doesn't mean you should_ _letter_ _out your frustrations on the innocent!" Chat Noir called out. Hoping to distract the Akuma while buying time for Lady to think up of a plan._

_"_ _Lucky charm!_ _" Ladybug cast on a nearby rooftop. The bright pink light signaled the use of her magic not only to Chat Noir but also to Le Livreur who made his way to Ladybug's general direction._

_Chat couldn't see what the Ladybug magic had conjured but he heard his Lady order him to be prepared and destroy the Akuma's hat. With a giant roll of tape, Ladybug shot her yo-yo out to a nearby lamppost and swung from the rooftop with ease. She landed next to Chat Noir and ordered him to gather as many of the letters that were on the ground as he could._

_Dodging the blasts of envelopes while simultaneously collecting the abandoned ones on the ground, both Ladybug and Chat Noir compiled enough, making a shoving motion with her hands while gesturing towards the mailman, Chat Noir understood what his Lady was trying to tell him._

_Both of them ran straight towards_ _Le Livreur_ _with determination in their eyes. In sync, the duo jumped in opposite directions, "Your revenge plan is so amazing I can barely_ _contain_ _myself!" Chat Noir catching the Akuma's attention while Ladybug shot her yo-yo out, swinging around the Akuma and wrapping him with the giant roll of tape. When_ _Le Livreur_ _was adequately secured, they both ran to stuff the slots on the mailbox with the envelopes that they had collected._

_"_ _Cataclysm!_ _" Chat Noir yelled out, arm straight in the air as the destructive magic gathered in his palm. Getting a running start he bounded across the road and leaping high into the air. Snatching the hat from_ _Le Livreur_ _'s head. Watching in satisfaction as it immediately began to decay in his grasp. The dark butterfly fluttered out of the remains for only a moment before it was captured and contained in Ladybug's yo-yo and began its purification process._

_When the purified Akuma was released back into the sky, Ladybug grabbed the remainder of her roll of tape and tossed it into the air with a loud "_ _Miraculous Ladybug!_ _"_

_The cleansing magic in the form of millions of tiny ladybugs coarsed throughout the city. Righting the damages caused by the Akuma attack. The recently purified victim sat disoriented on the road with a groan. Paramedics were already arriving on the scene so Ladybug turned towards her partner with a smile._

_"_ _Bien joue_ _" They shared a victory fist bump. Ladybug was giving Chat Noir one of her smiles. When suddenly the all too familiar 5-minute warning beep came from her earings. "I've gotta go Chat, I'll see you for patrol tonight!" She gave him a quick salute before she shot her yo-yo out and escaped from the scene._

_Chat Noir sighed at the retreating figure of his Lady._ _Oh, I hate to see her leave but I love to watch her go_ _. He admired her athletic wiry figure as she swung away into the distance before his own beeping from his ring forced him out of his daze. Chat Noir was free to go wherever he wanted but Adrien still had a photoshoot to complete._

_Marinette landed and de-transformed in an alley nearby the library. Only she hadn't been watching when she had landed and failed to notice the figure of her best friend running towards the same alley in an attempt to catch Ladybug to ask about Marinette._

_"M-Marinette?" Felix stuttered._

_"Fuck."_

_**Author note:** _ _**I** _ _**hope** _ _**you guys** _ _**like** _ _**this** _ _**chapter** _ _**and** _ _**I'll see you in a few days** _ _**leave** _ _**a** _ _**comment down below bye.** _


	6. Explanation

Chapter 6

_"You're Ladybug," Felix stated._

_The two were in her room, library all but forgotten. Felix had been carrying her bag around with him the entire time. When Felix had found her in the alley Marinette had immediately paled in fear. Felix could only stare with wide eyes._

_His best friend, the one person in the whole world that he trusted the most in the entire world. Had lied to him. Had kept such a huge secret from him. She had rushed into danger and left him behind. Left him behind to worry about her well being. If he had never found out about her identity Felix balked at the thought of Marinette lying to his face about where she had been during the Akuma attack._

_"I am," Marinette whispered. She sat on her computer chair while Felix sat stiffly on the chaise. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Her greatest secret had been discovered by one of her best friends. After the initial shock, his expression had closed off and he didn't say another word._

_Marinette shifted nervously in her seat. Tikki floated next to Marinette, big blue eyes wide and uncertain. It wasn't the first time that one of her chosen's identity had been figured out. It certainly wouldn't be the last. Tikki slowly made her way to the tall blond sitting at the opposite side of the room. Marinette loved this boy, he was like a brother to her that she never had._

_"My name is Tikki, I am the God of Creation. I am what gives Marinette the powers to become Ladybug." Felix flinched when the small fairy-thing began to speak. He stared at it in disdain. Marinette would never have gotten into such a dangerous profession if it wasn't for this God. The word tasted bitter on his tongue._

_"Were you planning on lying to me the entire time? Were you never going to tell me about this other side of you?" Felix muttered angrily._

_Marinette jumped at the sudden accusations thrown her way. She teared up and looked at her hands on her lap. Tikki floated back to her place next to Marinette. Marinette sighed._

_"I didn't tell anybody. It wasn't just you." Marinette whispered. Tears sliding down her cheeks._

_Felix stood up suddenly and began pacing the room. His posture bent forward, shoulders hunched as he tried to contain his anger._

_"What would happen if you ever get hurt Marinette? When on the line of your so-called duty, you receive grievous injuries that you might never recover from?" Felix questioned. Never stopping his pacing as he shot her angry looks. "I will tell you what would happen. You would have died and nobody would know. Everybody would be none the wiser should you ever perish in battle. These Akuma are dangerous, Marinette. How could you possibly hope to defeat the mastermind behind this entire ordeal and expect to come out unscathed? Were you planning on never telling anybody about your secret alter ego?"_

_Marinette knew that Felix was worried about her. After losing his father, she knew why Felix was lashing out at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't lose her temper at her best friend. He was only doing what he felt he needed to so that he could keep her protected._

_"It would have been worth it," Marinette said. A look of fierce determination in her eyes. She stared up at Felix who had stopped his pacing in shock._

_"What?" He gasped out._

_"If I ever died in the line of duty, it would have been worth it!" She shouted. She stood up in an attempt to meet Felix at eye level but the height difference was not something that she could overcome. "I was given a choice when Tikki came to me, and I made it. I love Paris and I love the people here. If dying to protect the people I love is the only way to stop Papillon then I would gladly give mine up in exchange for theirs."_

_Felix could only stare in disbelief. "You owe these people nothing Marinette! What have they ever done to deserve your protection? Why must it be you who protects this city? There must be plenty of other suitable candidates who could take your place." he rebutted. "This city is beautiful but it would mean nothing to me should you ever perish in battle!" Marinette looked away from her best friend._

_This wasn't their first fight and it certainly would not be their last. But the words coming out of Felix's mouth were hurtful. The fact that he was right was stabbing her painfully in the chest. Of course, there were better candidates in Paris for Ladybug. Who was Marinette to stand up against an untold number of potentially excellent Ladybugs? Tikki didn't seem to agree and flew in between the arguing friends._

_"Marinette is one of the kindest, most selfless, and loyal girls I have met in my many millennia of existence. She is an absolutely wonderful candidate for Ladybug." Tikki tried to explain._

_"Felix please, Ladybug is important to me. You wouldn't understand." Marinette pleaded. "You don't have to like it, you don't even have to accept it. I just need you to keep it between us." Her big blue eyes bore into Felix's own. He staggered back, the implications of her request settling heavily on his shoulders._

_"You want me to lie?" He cried out. Tears forming in his eyes. "Should you ever perish in battle, I would be the only person who would know what happened to you Marinette. I would never be able to inform your parents about their missing daughter. I would not be able to inform Alya, your best friend, what exactly happened to Marinette." He accused. "You would put me in the same position as my father. To cover up your death simply so that they would still have hope that you would return again one day." He exclaimed angrily. "Except that, I would be the only one who knows, that you will never come back." The tears really did begin to fall then, his voice a hoarse whisper as he fought the emotions warring in his heart._

_This was Marinette, courageous, and strong Marinette. The embodiment of all that was good and right in Felix's world. She who had stayed by him as he studied late into the night studying for the ever difficult exams. She was the one who comforted him when the nightmares of his mother's passing got too much. She had been the only one who asked him "How are you?" and to actually show him any concern. If she had asked, Felix would have given her the world. But this was something that he couldn't bring himself to go along with._

_Marinette had her own tears in her eyes._

_"Even if you exposed me and told everybody of my identity, it would put every single person I love in danger! You're already at a higher risk compared to everybody else! Even Alya is safer not knowing my identity and she's running the Ladyblog!" Marinette yelled. "Felix please understand, I want the people I love safe. I want everybody I love to be happy and alive. I want them to be able to live their lives without having the constant fear of Akuma hanging over their heads." Marinette sobbed._

_She knew the difficult position she had put her best friend in. He was so distraught, Marinette could see it in the tears falling from his eyes and the hunched shoulders and how he struggled to take in deep even breathes in an attempt to calm down._

_"Marinette how could you possibly request me to allow you to put yourself in harm's way. You mean the world to me," he whispered. He allowed himself to fall onto the chaise. Marinette walked over to him, sitting on the floor next to his feet. She looked up to him with pleading eyes, holding his shaking hands between her own smaller ones._

_"Felix, I promise that I will be as careful as I possibly can, but please." She begged. "Please, I could never give up being Ladybug." Marinette laced Felix's fingers with her own._

_"You ask me to step aside and allow you to protect Paris. Yet you do not understand that all that I do, is to protect you." Felix's grip on Marinette's hands tightened._

_"Felix, ladybugs are known for their good luck. I will do all I possibly can to keep Marinette safe." Tikki whispered as she sat on top of their clasped hands. Felix stared down at two pairs of big blue eyes. How could he possibly deny anything that Marinette requested of him?_

_"Alright." His voice was barely audible. Large tears landing on their connected hands. "But promise me, mon cher. That you will do your best to return home after every fight." He stared into the eyes of his oldest friend. Hoping that she understood how desperately he needed her in his life._

_"I promise." Such terrifying words had never been spoken in such a sweet voice._

_"And if you ever require assistance, you must never hesitate to come to me," Felix added hastily. "I want to be there should you ever go into arms against Papillon himself." Felix urged. Marinette could only shake her head._

_"I won't allow it, Felix. You have to be safe, if you were there you would only be a distraction. A fatal distraction." Marinette argued weakly._

_"Fine, however, I want to be informed in all your battle plans. I want to know what exactly is going on. If you ever have to fight another Akuma I want you to contact me immediately so I can provide you with a suitable alibi and offer any support that you require." Felix insisted. If he could not stop her from throwing her life away then he would protect her every step of the way._

_"Merci, oh merci Felix!" Marinette jumped on to Felix in a tackle-hug knocking both of them off the chaise. Felix's breath was knocked out of his lungs at the sudden impact but he held on to Marinette regardless. If she had asked, Felix Agreste would have given her the world. Now she was asking him to step aside and to allow her to protect it. How could he possibly deny her?_

_Even a mountain would crumble before Marinette's resolve._

_Marinette settled comfortably on top of Felix, letting her head rest on his chest above his heart, listening to its steady beating. She was Ladybug so that she could protect this. Protect the hearts and lives of the people she loves. Protect the hearts of the innocent people of Paris. They all depended on her because she was the only one who could cleanse the Akuma. She wanted Felix and her parents and Alya and all her friends to be able to live in peace._

_She wanted a happy future where Adrien realizes her love for him and actually returns those feelings. She wanted to marry him and live her life as a successful fashion designer, have three beautiful children, and a hamster. She wanted Adrien to be happy. She wanted Adrien to be happy with her._

_Felix closed his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed by his other senses. The feel of Marinette's weight against him. The sound of her breathing softly into his chest as she clung on to him, hiding her face with her hair. The scent of vanilla and spring flowers that always seemed to follow Marinette wherever she went. The salty taste of his tears on his tongue when he had allowed them to fall._

_Marinette was his everything, perhaps she did not love him the same way he was so enamored with her but she was a firm fixture in his life. She had accepted him for who he was and had stood by him regardless of anything that he had thrown at her in an attempt to shake her off._

_The two stayed in each other's arms. Content in the fact that they had gotten over the fight. Until a hesitant knocking came from Marinette's window. Marinette shot up and gaped at the familiar masked face of Chat Noir smirking at her window. Marinette got off Felix and climbed the ladder to her loft bed and up the trap door that would lead her to the balcony above her bed._

_"Chat? What are you doing here? Did you get tired of slinking in alleys already kitty?" Marinette hastily wiped at her face to remove the dried tears._

_"Meow-ch Princess is that how you greet all your guests?" Chat smirked as he watched his Princess climb up to the balcony. He had been shocked to see Marinette and his brother cuddling in the middle of the floor. The ever-present sharp pains made themselves known. Maybe he was falling sick. It was strange, the pains only ever appeared whenever he saw Marinette and Felix together._

_"Don't be silly Chat Noir, this particular brand of sass is reserved especially for you." Marinette gave the hero a soft smile. "Did you need something? Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice._

_"Princess, your friend here asked me to look for you during the attack today. It seems that someone had rushed headlong into danger. Again." Chat Noir's stare clashed heavily with Marinette's own unwavering gaze._

_"I would run out of a safe place to help every civilian if I could Chat. You know that." Marinette rebutted. Arms crossing defiantly across her chest. Chat Noir appreciated how her lips formed an adorable pout and the crinkle of her nose as she tried to put an intimidating front._

_"I know that I can't stop you, Princess," Chat Noir began, hands up in surrender. "But at least make sure that your friend knows what you're up to. The look he gave me when he realized that you had run straight into danger… Marinette, he really cares about you. You can't just worry people like that." Chat scolded gently. Even though it felt like a lump had appeared in his throat at the thought of Felix being so worried over Marinette._

_"I-I'm sorry," Marinette whispered, her arms dropped to her sides and eyes glancing back down towards where Felix was. "I'll promise to be more careful in the future." The taller blond was contemplating whether or not to join the duo up on the balcony. Eventually, he decided to climb the ladder._

_"Chat Noir, thank you for always looking out for Marinette." Felix started, stretching an arm out for a handshake. Chat Noir took it in his own and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Felix Culpa, it's an honor to meet one of Paris's greatest heroes." Chat Noir felt his jaw drop before he shook off the surprise and grinned at his cousin._

_"Chat Noir but I think you already knew that." Chat laughed, giving him a wide grin. Felix blinked at Chat Noir, that nostalgic feeling nagging at the back of his head. He knew that smile._

_"I wasn't able to catch her during the battle, but I thought I should drop by and make sure she's ok before I head for patrol." Chat grinned. Marinette squeaked with a look of panic in her eyes and both blonds gave her confused looks._

_"I-I uhh forgot that… I have a-uhm homework?" Marinette stuttered uneasily. "Yeah, that's it homework. Yeah, so I really need both of you to skedaddle. You should make your way for patrol Chat Noir!" Marinette started pushing the hero towards the edge of her balcony in an attempt to get him to leave._

_"Well uh alright Princess. I guess I gotta go and skedaddle, I should have been there by now. Cat-ch you later!"Chat Noir gave a two-finger salute and leaped off the balcony to a nearby rooftop. "You take care of that Ladybug too you hear?" Felix called out. His only response was a joyous laugh echoing as Marinette blushed in embarrassment. She started pushing Felix back towards the hatch to her bedroom ignoring her friend's protests._

_"I gotta go for patrol, I'll be back late. You're welcome to stay and wait up for me or you could head home." Marinette began as she carefully made her way down._

_"I will head home, mon cher." Felix caught her and gently placed her on the ground when she slipped on the last rung. "Text me when you have returned." He requested with a smile._

_"Of course. Bonne Nuit Felix" Marinette waved as the blond collected his things and made his way to leave her room._

_"Bonne Nuit, mon cher" Felix called out as he shut the door behind him. She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before looking at Tikki._

" _Tikki, transform moi!_ "

_**Author note: I might have forgotten to mention the chapter before wasn't really mine because I didn't know**_ **_what_** ** _to_** ** _write_** ** _for_** ** _this chapter_** ** _it's_** ** _the same mean because I got it from somewhere else and_** ** _shout_** ** _out_** ** _to_** ** _the_** ** _author_** ** _of_** ** _this_** ** _chapter_** ** _and_** ** _the chapter before it's by OraxHime I hope you guys_** ** _enjoyed_** ** _it_** ** _and_** ** _I'll_** ** _see you in a few days._**


	7. Undeniable feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the story was already on Wattpad. I'm posting the chapters here. the chapter will be posted faster on Wattpad so I'm putting the link here so that you can find it.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/252912290?utm_source=android&utm_medium=com.samsung.android.app.notes&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=shamard33&wp_originator=xT9HG%2F3lIusWp0nHtSe4wI2nNT6Nj8bmgqwyoWRl1kAX40LlQE7rCo7qmiVKiRF%2BnQRTwTr9wGLZsrF0WjqgVfVc%2BTzfM2EZPPzM4qiZV0cCbZBDbNaBsVL5bNrFCFKb
> 
> Now on with the story

Chapter 7

_**Marinette's pov** _

_Marinette was in trouble._

_Marinette was confused._

_Felix had been with her from the beginning, a strong, silent (albeit grumpy) presence in her life. Always there to support her no matter what. He had a way words with how little he spoke them, perhaps it was the fact that the distance between them had shortened, but Felix had been so much more open since coming to France._

_Adrien taught her that people were not all as they seem. That a first impression wasn't what defines a person. He made the butterflies in her tummy a thundering storm. He had such a sad smile. Marinette knew the loss of his mother must have affected Adrien just as badly as it had affected Felix. She knew how distant and controlling the Agreste patriarch was. Yet Adrien had a certain kindness from the very bottom of his heart that he shared with his few friends._

_Out of the two men, Marinette could feel her face heating up at the image of the two of them standing in front of her, each of them reaching a hand out to her. Felix's regal air, and Adrien's genuine kindness. Merde. She liked the two of them. How was she supposed to choose?_

_"What do I do Tikki?" Marinette whined, laying spread eagle on her bed. It was in the middle of the morning, almost noon. Felix would come over soon to join her for lunch as he always did now that it was summer._

_"Well Marinette, there's really nothing wrong with having feelings for a few people at once," Tikki said slowly, watching as Marinette groaned and flipped to lie on her stomach._

_"That's it Tikki. I have a type. I definitely have a thing for tall blonde men with nice smiles and pretty eyes." Marinette moaned out, her voice muffled by the fact that her mouth was covered by her pillow. Tikki could see that the tip of Marinette's ears was bright red._

_"Mon Dieu, what will I do? I can't like two different boys, Tikki" Marinette pushed herself up, supporting herself on her elbows while tucking her pillow under her chin. Tikki floated towards Marinette and tried to give a sympathetic smile. Marinette was not the first of her chosen to have boy troubles and she certainly wouldn't be the last. Tikki knew when Marinette got into one of her moods it would be difficult to snap her out of it and it would be easier to just let Marinette rant it all out._

_Deciding that she couldn't mope around forever, Marinette got up and went through the motions to get ready for her day. Today Felix would be joining her and her friends for lunch at a nearby bistro. Marinette and her friends had already planned several activities throughout the summer. The thought of meeting up with her friends managed to cheer her up a little, the dark-haired girl smiling to herself as she brushed her teeth._

_Until she realized Adrien would be there._

_She spits out her toothpaste and slammed the bathroom door open, running up the stairs to her room._

_She had absolutely nothing to wear._

_Throwing her closet doors open Marinette started taking apart the clothes she already had at her disposal and frowned. None of them were actually suitable for a day out in Paris._

_Several minutes passed as Marinette scrutinized her wardrobe options when a knocking was heard from the trapdoor to her room. Alya's head popped up with a smile and Marinette could see Felix hovering behind her, his impatience showing clearly on his face._

_Marinette smiled, Felix had come a long way from being stoic and expressionless to allowing his emotions to display themselves so freely on his face. Marinette gave herself a mental pat on the back at the progress she had made with her best friend._

_"I can't find anything nice to wear!" Marinette whined, clutching a sunflower yellow dress to herself as she turned puppy dog eyes to Alya. Alya only laughed at her best friend's antics. Such a typical Marinette thing to worry about._

_"Girl, after how Adrien reacted when he saw how wrapped you are with Felix over here, I'm pretty sure he's starting to realize he has a few feelings for you too." Alya teased, making her way to Marinette's wardrobe. Felix rolled his eyes and made his way to the chaise, already used to Marinette and Alya talking about boys in his presence._

_"Alya! No way!" Marinette gasped, dropping the dress haphazardly on the floor._

_"Yes, way! You didn't see him! He was glaring daggers at cousin dearest over there." Alya smirked, picking up the dress as Marinette blushed a charming shade of pink. Marinette really was adorable._

_Marinette hurriedly got dressed, Running up the ladder to her loft bed, she scooped Tikki into her purse before pushing both her friends down the hatch, claiming that they were going to be late if they didn't leave right now. Alya cackling all the way at how Felix couldn't really hide the attraction he felt towards Marinette and how Marinette was completely blind to the other boy's affections._

_When the trio met Adrien and Nino at the entrance of the metro, Marinette was still pink and Felix was looking anywhere but her. Alya standing in between the two with a wide, cheeky grin. Adrien gave a questioning look towards Marinette who only turned redder and squeaked something about a wardrobe malfunction. Making Alya laugh and Felix to look away in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks._

_The group pushed two tables together, Marinette sat together on one side, their backs facing the store windows. Nino and Adrien sat across the girls while Felix shared a table with Adrien and Marinette, sitting in between the two. Alya gave Nino knowing looks_

_Marinette sat flustered between both her best friends while her crush sat opposite her, why did Adrien have to look so dashing today. Why did both boys have such pretty faces that she couldn't stop thinking about? Occasionally while the group was eating, she and Felix would bump elbows and both of them would retreat abruptly._

_Adrien watched the two of his important people interacting and that familiar pain in his chest appeared once again. He gave his brother a look to which his cousin determinedly ignored, staring at his pasta as if it had somehow managed to personally offend him._

_After lunch, the group made their way to the arcade, the domain of Nino and Marinette who had spent long hours in their childhood years establishing their dominance in the leaderboards._

_"M Lahiffe are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Marinette eyed him, giving him a sweet smile. Nino grinned and gave her his own competitive smirk. "Bring it on Mlle DC, I'm going to beat your tiny butt and finally get that 1st place on Pac-man." The two friends raced into the arcade leaving the others behind._

_Felix glanced between the two pairs of teenagers and hurried after Marinette. (Not like he was running after her or anything. He simply, speed-walked... Very quickly. Because Marinette was tiny and had already managed to escape his field of vision twice in the past 30 seconds) Alya and Adrien followed behind excited to play._

_The loud noise, flashing lights, and general craziness that comes with any arcade overwhelmed his senses. It was the first time he had ever entered such an establishment. Even when he was in boarding school and had the weekends off, he would spend his time studying diligently to maintain his position in the school. Felix was not exaggerating when he claimed that Marinette was his only friend._

_After almost 2 hours wasted with Marinette claiming complete dominance over every video game and in the arcade, Nino a close second. Nobody could beat Adrien in Dance Dance Revolution, especially not when he took up the entire machine, fluidly stomping his way across the 8 pads with an unnatural almost feline grace._

_Alya surprisingly dominated the leaderboards at all the shooter games, leaving Nino to moan about how only the girls he was close to were good at video games. Felix with his inability to get used to large groups proved that he was the best at 'Whack a Mole' and surprisingly gave Adrien a run for his money on the Dance machine game, despite never having step foot in an arcade before today._

_The group collected their tickets and gathered excitedly around the prize counter. Managing to get bags of candy to share between the five of them. In the end, the group walked out feeling accomplished despite their meager winnings. Marinette was being piggybacked by Felix. She had bested him in a one on one air hockey match and her prize was to be carried all the way to the metro. Doing a victory shimmy got Felix to snap at her. Threatening to drop her if she wiggled against his back and no he wouldn't be responsible if Marinette cracked her skull on the sidewalk from the fall._

_It appeared that initial awkwardness had disappeared once both of them got in the zone of friendly competition. The train ride back got Marinette dozing off, seated between the two cousins, while Alya and Nino sat on the opposite side of the train, facing their friends._

_Alya didn't even try to hide her attempts at taking multiple good photos of the three of them. Felix was scrolling through his phone, his arm linked with Marinette while Adrien had a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Marinette had leaned on him and was using his shoulder as a pillow. It would have been adorable if her mouth hadn't been wide open and drool was starting to leak from the corner of her lips._

_**Adrien's pov** _

_Adrien could feel her soft breathing ghosting his neck and tried his best to not remember the times over the past two years when Marinette had rested against him in a similar fashion. But he had been Chat Noir at the time and the armor on his suit prevented him from feeling Marinette's soft snores against his skin. Marinette had her free hand on her lap and Adrien tried his best to hold back from snatching it into his._

_He wanted this to last forever. Marinette had really opened up to him in the past year, a far cry from the stuttering mess she had been when they were 14. He enjoyed today. He enjoyed all the times he spent with her. Her dazzling smile and bright eyes. She laughed at his jokes and gave him that pretty blush whenever he sent her a particularly charming smile._

_It hurt that she was more comfortable to show her sassy, snarky and witty side to Chat Noir and not to Adrien, considering she had known both boys for about the same amount of time. Adrien sighed, letting his and Marinette's thighs touch._

_Any attention she spared him, Adrien lapped at it like a dying man. He wanted all her attention. It was stupid considering just yesterday he had been proclaiming his love for his Lady to the very girl next to him. It seemed that Adrien had a type. Strong confident women, who stood up for justice with dark hair, bright blue eyes, and soft smiles._

_It was almost like Marinette and his Lady were the same person._

_Of course they weren't, Adrien scoffed at the thought. Marinette actually cared about Chat Noir, asking him how his day had gone. Feeding him, listening to him. She had been the strong emotional pillar of support that Adrien had associated with as what siblings should be._

_Ladybug... she gave him the freedom to fly wherever his heart wanted._

_Marinette kept him grounded. She was the home that he would return to because he knew that she would always be there for him._

_Maybe he was feeling the pains in his chest because Marinette had accepted Felix so easily, no uneasy stuttering or awkward eye contact. It was amazing how his little Princess had been able to bring his elder brother out of his shell._

_Adrien felt like he was talking to a whole new person. The boy he would visit during summer holidays and the boy who would go toe to toe with Marinette at air hockey seemed like two entirely different people._

_School Felix was withdrawn and quiet, never speaking his mind. Always calculative and always wary of others. Never allowing anybody except for Mother and auntie to touch him. This Felix, the Felix who had been under the tender loving care of Marinette, he had blossomed into the quick-witted, independent young man that Adrien knew he had always had the potential to me._

_Marinette just brought out the best in everybody._

_**Felix's pov** _

_Felix laced his fingers with Marinette's, not minding the warmth. It was comfortable. He had his best friend in his life and it was a blessing that he thanked God for every day. Every single day in the dreary, plain, and lonely dorm room, he had given all his thanks to all his lucky stars for allowing Marinette to enter his life._

_A whirlwind of emotions and comfort. She was everything that he was missing while he was away. She brought color with her designs and projects into the dreary plain cream walls of his dorm room. Her chatter filled up the uncomfortable and suffocating silence. He was always alone. He didn't have any friends._

_Perhaps Marinette could not understand the theories and studies that he pursued but she tried her best to ask questions. Questions that Felix would never have thought about and allowed him to look at his work in a new perspective._

_Marinette entered his world with a shy smile and a quiet greeting. But she had taken over it like a storm of cherry blossoms. Beautiful, delicate, and incredibly moving. Bringing color and life into his dreary days of constant studying and overwhelming pressure to excel._

_But it was clear that Marinette had strong feelings for Adrien. It was also plainly obvious that Adrien held affections for Marinette. Felix could feel his heart constrict. Would Marinette prefer to spend her time with his cousin instead?_

_It hurt._

_The very idea that Marinette would one day leave him for somebody who was better suited for her made his heart clench painfully. He turned to observe his sleeping friend. Marinette was beautiful._

_Felix sighed. He loved Marinette more than anything and he did not want to ruin the two of them shared. It was clear that Marinette thought of him as nothing more than a friend. A brother figure at most. She would laugh with him, share her woes with him, and shed tears on his behalf. But he would never hold her heart._

_Felix sighed. Eyes wandering back to their intertwined fingers._

_He would treasure all the moments he had with her._

  
_**Author's note: I'm** _ _**stopping** _ _**here** _ _**I** _ _**hope** _ _**you guys** _ _**liked** _ _**it** _ _**and** _ _**leave** _ _**a** _ _**comment down** _ _**below and if you're confused about** _ _**anything** _ _**of** _ _**why** _ _**Alya and Nino or talking with** _ _**Marinette** _ _**again it's because I wanted to change it** _ _**a** _ _**bit I didn't want her to lose Alya's friendship** _ _**just** _ _**like that** _ _**I wanted** _ _**her to** _ _**like** _ _**have something to hold onto before Lila takes everything away so sorry if I didn't make that** _ _**clear** _ _**so** _ _**I'm** _ _**going** _ _**to** _ _**be** _ _**changing it** _ _**a** _ _**bit** _ _**.** _


End file.
